Child of Ra's
by Sassbrat
Summary: REUPLOADED. Ra's Al Ghul had a daughter that left the Shadows to get married and have a child. 16 years later Ra's decided to let his grandchild know of their unique heritage. So he decides to kidnap his daughter's child knowing that they are part of Young Justice.
1. prologue

_HEY EVERYBODY. HERE IS THE REUPLOADED VERISON OF THE STORY THAT I HAD TO UPLOAD AGAIN. SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE TROUBLE._

Prologue

Ra's AL Ghud was a powerful man that had many enemies. That was one of the reason why he had trained his daughter Maribella and Talia to fight at a early age in their life. Ra's teaching his daughters to fight turned them into his best fighters. But his oldest daughter MariBella fell in love with another member of The League of Shadows and they both left the Shadows to marry each other.

MariBella changed her name and died her hair so as not to be recognized by members of the Shadows but Ra's always knew where his daughter and her husband were at all times. Contrary to what many believed Ra's Al Ghud did care about the members of his family and would always make sure that his daughters were taken care off.

Ra's thought that the man that caused his oldest to leave the Shadows was a slight idiot but he took care of MariBella and their child who had no idea of who their mother and father were and from what he saw of MariBella and her husband the child would know either.

Ra's keep an eye on his daughter and grandchild throughout their new lives. When his grandchild was 16 Ra's felt that it was time to know of their heritage. So Ra's arranged for his grandchild to be 'Kidnapped' so to speak which was why he was getting glared at by his teenage red haired grandchild who he knew was a sidekick to hero. Ra's didn't mind that his grandchild was a hero as it was his choice. The somewhat immortal knew that there was going to be some yelling as the teenager put up quite a fight when they had been kidnapped.

"You are probably wondering why you are here young one?" Ra's asked as he ducked the pillow that was thrown at his head.

"If you think for one minute I am betraying the League you have another thing coming!" The red-haired teenager yelled.

"Oh I have no intentions of having you tell me about the League. All I want it to get to know more about you seeing as you are my Grandchild." Ra's told the red-haired teen who was looking very much like a fish.

"**WHAT?!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone that voted for the gender of Wally. It was very close as the AN note at the end will explain.**

Chapter 1

Wally West was not a happy camper so to speak. The teenage speedster was looking forward to spending the weekend free of missions from Batman and just spending time with his Uncle who was taking him camping. But that had to be ruined by The Shadows who had somehow figured out who he was in civilian form. The Shadows that were after him managed to trick him by making him go in a dead end alley and since there were people around he couldn't change into his Kid Flash uniform nor use his super speed.

Wally did his best to try and fight The Shadows but there were too many of them and they cheated as well. When he thought that he found a way to escape one of the Shadows threw a smoke pellet at him that Wally recognized as a knockout pellet that not even his metabolism could beat. Wally remembered only getting a few feet before he met the pavement. He could dimly remember seeing Flash try to come to his rescue but was to slow before he blanked out.

When he woke up Wally felt like he had just gone toe to toe with Batman who a taskmaster when it came to training. The speedster's entire body felt like mush and he had a headache the size of MT. Rushmore.

Wally opened his eyes all the way to find himself in a bedroom instead of a cell. The bedroom was huge and filled with some of the finest things Wally had ever seen and the sheets he was covered him were silk.

Suddenly the door to his room was opened and in walked on of Batman's greatest enemies and Member of the Light. Ra's Al Ghul.

"You are probably wondering why you are here young one?" Ra's asked as he ducked the pillow that Wally threw at his head.

"If you think for one minute I am betraying the League you have another thing coming!" The red-haired teenager yelled. No matter what happened Wally would never give up anything about the Justice League.

"Oh I have no intentions of having you tell me about the League. All I want it to get to know more about you seeing as you are my Grandchild." Ra's told the red-haired teen who was looking very much like a fish.

"**WHAT?!**

Ra's smiled at the expression on his oldest grandchild's face. The immortal was right about MariBella and Antares not telling their child that they were once Shadows a long time ago.

"What kind of joke is this? There is no way that I could ever be your grandchild!" Wally once again yelled fighting to get out of the sheets that he was tangled in.

"I can assure you child that I do not joke. You are indeed my grandchild from my oldest daughter MariBella or as she was some times called by her nickname Mary." Ra's told Wally who was not going to believe anything that came out of

"So your daughter's nickname is the same name as my mother's which mind you is a very common name in the world." Wally countered.

"True but how many Mary's have a birthmark on her left arm in the shape of a star." Ra's replied.

Wally was starting to get scared. Ra's knew about his mother's birthmark that he had only seen once or twice when he was younger. Not even Batman knew about the scar or did he?

"Easy child. You do not want to hurt yourself anymore than you all ready are." Ra's said as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside his grandchild who was scooting away from him so fast that he fell off of the bed and land on the floor with a loud thunk.

Ra's let a smile come to his face at the antics of his grandchild who minus the hair looked just like Mary who took after her mother which was not Talia's mother who was green eyed and light brown haired.

Wally rubbed his head as he looked up at the slightly smiley Ra's Al Ghul. This was a nightmare, it just had to be. There was no way that he was related to a super villain.

"MariBella left the Shadows to have you. She didn't want her child to be tainted with evil. But what she did not know was that I have always kept an eye her and you since you were born. I know who you idolize is the same person both in and out of the hero business and I know you being a superhero known as Kid Flash." Ra's told Wally who had a look of fear on his face. "Relax child. I am not one to reveal who people are. I know who Batman is in real life and I have not revealed who he was to the public. To reveal to the world someone's secret identity is not very honorable."

Wally was scared. Ra's Al Ghul knew who he was and who Uncle Barry was. This was not good. He had to find a way to get out where ever he was at.

"Don't even think about trying to escape young one. It would be useless as no one but myself and daughter know who you are outside of Wally West or should I call you by your given name Boudicca since your mother was so protective of you as well as your Mentor that they decided to make you boy when you were being a hero." Ra's told his grandchild who's eyes went wide. "I told you child that I have been watching you since your were born."

Wally looked into Ra's eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth about everything. Her mom had always told her that her grandfather was a powerful man that stopped at nothing to get what he wanted but did care about those he considered family.

"You're not lying are you?" Wally asked already knowing the answer.

"No child, I am not lying." Ra's told his granddaughter.

"What do you want with me? I am not about to join the League of Shadows." Wally asked as she took the hand that Ra's was offering her. If Ra's wanted to kill her he would have done so already.

"You have nothing to worry about joining the Shadows. I merely brought you here so that you could know of who you were. Within the day I will send you back with a story as to why I kidnapped you so as to not to have any doubts about you." Ra's told Wally who just looked at him.

"Yeah Right like that's going to fool Batman." Wally pointed out.

"My dear, I have no doubt that Batman knows of your heritage but chooses not to reveal it." Ra's pointed out. "Before you say what I know what you are going to say let me point out that you are not me."

Wally looked at her new found grandfather with a raised eyebrow. It seemed that he was okay with having a hero for a granddaughter.

"Now that we have that taken care of. Perhaps it is time to for us to eat and you will meet your aunt Talia and cousin Damian." Ra's said as he left out a little laugh at the sight of Wally once again looking like a fish at the mention of Damian who was unheard of yet by the League.

_Next chapter Wally meets her mother's family while at the same time Flash and Young Justice go crazy trying to find Wally_.

Ideas are welcomed as well as some info on Damian as I really don't much about him.

_Reviews would be great. Thanks_

**Author's note. Female Wally won by one vote it was 31-30 so it was close. But I plan to have Wally stay a boy and not reveal that he is really a she for a few chapters. I had Ra's know Wally was girl and Batman would know that Wally was a girl because he is the damn Batman.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flash was freaking out big time. His nephew had just been kidnapped as Wally West by The League of Shadows in broad daylight. Flash knew that the Shadows were evil but why did the what Wally West who was a science genius. The scarlet clad speedster wasted no time in getting to the nearest Zeta Tube and contacting the League.

**MT. Justice**

Robin looked up when he heard the computer announce that Flash had arrived which was strange due to the fact that Flash never came to MT. Justice unless Wally was there. When Robin saw that panicked expression on the face the usually laid back hero the Boy Wonder knew that something was up.

"Get Batman on the line NOW!" Flash yelled casuing everyone to look at him. Flash was not a yeller nor a panicky person.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he went over to the console to contact Batman.

"Wally's been taken by the Shadows." Flash replied after M'gann got him a glass of water.

"Why would the Shadows want Kid Flash?" Artemis asked.

"They didn't take Wally as Kid Flash, they took him as a civilian. The Shadows took Wally West." Flash explained as he caught his breath.

"WHAT!"

"I'm too scared to think what the Shadows will do to him if they figure out that Wally is Kid Flash." Flash pointed out as he tried to control his body which was vibrating slowly.

"We need to get Batman in here. He know the most about The Shadows since from what you have described is part of Ra's Al Ghul's personal guard." Robin told his best friend's uncle to looked like he was about to faint from lack of food.

"M'gann, take Flash into he kitchen and if you have to force some food down his throat and take Superboy with you." Robin told the Martian and the Clone who nodded and grabbed Flash by his arms and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Who is Ra's Al Ghul?" Kaldur asked.

Robin signed and gave the team a short version of who Ra's Al Ghul was and what is power so to speak were minus the fact that Ra's knew who Batman was outside of the cowl and that Talia Al Ghul was in love with Batman.

"So in other words the man that may have took Wally is immortal and a super genius?" Artemis asked knowing a little about The Al Ghil family from Sportsmaster.

"Yes. Ra's plans to destroy governments for the sake of humanity. Think of his a nicer version of Vandal Savage as Ra's tries to limit the deaths caused by his plans but he is still evil." Robin explained.

"But why take Kid Mouth?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis, Wally had an IQ of almost 200 and is a science genius. It is quite possible that Ra's needs his brain for something linked to a plan of his." Robin pointed out.

"Wait a minute. Wally's a genius?!"

"Yes Artemis he is. He just chooses to act like and idiot because of what happens at school with him being bullied at lot for being smart. When he's with you guys he feels that he can be himself and not be afraid of being bullied." Flash explained as he came back into the room with a sandwich.

Artemis was shocked. She never knew that Wally was being bullied and she made in worse by being mean to him as well. The blond archer felt sick to her stomach for how she had treated a teammate.

Before anyone could say anything the computer announced that Batman was arriving. Batman looked at Flash and M'gann the second he arrived.

"Miss Martian, I need you to link my mind up with Flash's so I can get a clear picture of what The Shadows that took Kid Flash." Batman order and held up an hand. "Before any of you say anything there are several different versions of the Shadows that Ra's Al Ghul has. Some are part of his daughter's personal guard."

"So knowing which Shadow Guard it was may help us find Wally?" Conner asked really wanting to find this Al Ghul guy and pound him to the ground.

"Yes. Now link us up Miss Martian." Batman ordered.

M'gann did what she was told and linked up Batman, Flash and herself to each others mind.

It had seemed that Robin was right about The Shadows that took Kid Flash being part of Ra's personal guard.

"Kid Flash was indeed taken by Ra's Al Ghul's personal guard." Batman replied.

"We have to do something. We have to find Wally and get him away from that madman." M'gann cried out as she clung to Conner for support.

"That's the problem. If the Justice League and Young Justice go and rescue a _civilian _then we would be exposing Wally as Kid Flash. But it Batman goes and _pays _a visit to Ra's Al Ghul then we would be safe." Robin explained to his friends. They couldn't go rushing in and rescue Wally without exposing who he was in the hero community.

Before anyone could say anything the computer announced that Kid Flash had entered the building. Everyone turned to the Zetas to see Wally standing in the Cave looking a little worse for wear but relativity unharmed.

"**WALLY!" **Everyone but Batman ran to the young speedster to hug him which Wally took in turn.

"What happened? Are you alright? Did Ra's do anything to you?" Flash ask in his superspeed talk.

Wally rolled her eyes at her uncle antics but knew it was out of love. "Flash, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me while I was a Guest so to speak of Ra's Al Ghul. It turns out that he wanted to talk to someone with a and I quote 'higher intellect'. What ever the heck that meant." Wally explained keeping what happened to her a secret.

"So you were kidnapped for a talk?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. I woke up and was taken to Ra's private quarters where he and I talked about science and not just any science. I am talking major science like the big bang theory science. I did my best to figure out a way to get away but it was hard as that guy knew what he was talking about when it came to science and other things. But then again the man is immortal and a super genius so of course he would know things that not many people would know." Wally explained which was really what did happen with her grandfather, aunt and demon cousin who she kinda liked.

"You will be required to give a full statement as to what happened to you to the League." Batman told Wally.

"Oh joy."

As Batman walked away he took another look at Wally who he knew was lying about what had happened to her. Yes he did know that Wally was a girl as Flash had told him when they agreed to let Robin and Kid Flash met for the first time. Batman also knew that Wally craved talking to someone who could give her a run for her money when it came to science. Batman prayed that Wally would not start to idolize Ra's Al Ghul.

_Next chapter find out what happened to Wally during her visit with her mother's family._

Ideas are welcome as well as personal views on Damian are welcomed as well.

Reviews would be great as well thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much. Also thank you everyone for the ideas and Damian's persona which I think I got down in this chapter. I hope.**

Chapter 3

_take place during the last chapter_

Wally was doing her best to try not to yawn. She was board out of her skull but she was not going to disgrace herself. Ra's had the maids come in and dress her in some frilly formal dress which she hated as Wally was a tomboy through and through. The last time she was in a dress was when she was four and that was at her uncle and aunt's wedding.

"So Ra's, where are we going?" Wally asked as she tried to walk in the slight heels she was wearing. She was not going to call him grandpa.

"We are having dinner with my daughter and grandson. I know that you have manners so please use them. Also I must warn you about my grandson Damian. He can be quite arrogant when it comes to things. So please bear with him." Ra's told his granddaughter who gave him a look.

When they arrived at the dinning room two servants opened the door to reveal a very luxurious small dining room where two figures were waiting. The figures were both dress very nicely. One was as woman with long black hair and deep dark eyes while the other figure was male and way younger around 7 or 8 years old with a smug look on his face that reminded Wally of someone she knew.

"I take it Father that this is MariBella's daughter?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Yes she is Talia." Ra's replied.

"She looks just like her mother although there is some of her father in the face." The woman know as Talia said with a smile again.

"Mother, I find this hard to believe that this person is indeed Aunt MariBella's daughter." The boy replied with a smugness in his voice but it wasn't rude. It was more like stating a fact.

Wally glared at the kid. No one insulted her or her mother. So Wally marched straight up to the boy and glared at him.

"Listen kid. I don't care who you are but you don't disrespect my mother with that tone of voice." Wally growled out still staring at the kid.

The kid looked up at his so called cousin with a smile. She was indeed a member of his family as they were known for defending their family's honor.

"I like you. You are not afraid to stand up for what you believe in and defend your family's honor. You are indeed my cousin. My name is Damian." The boy now known as Damian said as he offered his hand out to Wally to shake.

Wally took the hand and shook it. For some reason she was starting to like the little demon and looked at him one last time. He was still familiar but Wally just couldn't place it.

"Damian, that is not the way we treat our guests." Ra's scolded his grandson. "Now shall we dine?"

Wally could hear her stomach growl slightly as it had been several hours since she had last eaten.

Ra's clapped his hands together just as everyone sat down in the elegant chairs. As soon as everyone sat down the food was on the table.

It took every ounce of will power for Wally not to dig into the food like she normally did as she was sitting down with her mother's side of the family which was weird if you thought about it. Wally was part villain if you thought about it.

"So Boudicca, how had life as a hero been treating you?" Talia asked as she ate a piece of her meat.

Wally looked at her aunt with a calculating look. She knew that she would have to be careful as to not reveal anything about the team.

"I am enjoying it very much." Wally replied.

"That's good. Tell me did your mother ever teach you anything about who she was before she had you?" Talia asked again.

"Not really. She did teach me a few martial arts moves but that was about it." Wally replied once again to his aunt's question.

"That is just like MariBella. She wanted nothing to do with the Shadows when she found out that she was pregnant with you. She honestly thought that by not telling you about who she was than no one would find you." Talia pointed out.

"HEY! My mom is great at what she does. Just because she not part of the Shadows anymore doesn't mean she still can't take on the best of any of you." Wally yelled out. It seemed that Talia was trying to get her goat so to speak.

Talia looked at her niece with a smile. Mary had done a good job a raising her daughter. Mary raised a daughter that was not afraid to stand up for what she believe in. Even if said daughter was a hero.

"Your mother did a good job raising you. You are proud of who you are and will defend your family if needed." Talia pointed out again.

"Most of the time I am. At school it's whole another story. Being a genius does have it problems. Most of time I'm bullies and because Boudicca West is not a hero or anything like that I have just grin and bare it. The only time guys pay attention to me is if they need some homework done or they are just trying to get into my pants." Wally replied. "My fellow heroes can be the same way at times. They think of me as a idiot and jokester but they don't even know I female at all."

Damian's eyes narrowed. "How dare those neanderthals treat my family in such a way. If I am ever in the town where you live I must make sure to teach those boys a lesson about who to properly treat a lady." Damian growled out. He did not like what his cousin was saying was happening to her. "As for your teammates they should be ashamed of themselves for how they treat you."

Wally couldn't help the grin come to her face at the mental image of her bullies being taken out by an 8 year old. An 8 year old that had probably been trained to kill since birth.

Wally looked over to her young cousin as he narrowed his eyes. It was then that she realized just who Damian reminded her of. Batman was known for having a relationship with Talia Al Ghul and her father knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne. So that meant that Damian was Batman's Son. That meant that Wally was related to the Bat Family.

"Oh my goodness!"

"I take it that you have figured out just who my son's father is considering you are one of the few people to know Batman's secret identity." Talia smirked at the sight of her niece looking very startled.

Wally was very shocked that Batman had a son other than Robin who was Batman's son in every way but blood.

"I think that we have had enough bonding as I did kidnapped Mehira which before you ask young one is the name that I gave you when you were born. Ironically it means speed in Hebrew." Ra's told his granddaughter. "I will return you to Central City as I am sure Flash had the entire League looking for you right now as I have seen how protective that man is of you."

Wally rolled her eyes at the antics of her mother hen uncle but knew it was out of love that he did what he did.

"Thank you Ra's for the dinner. I will be talking to my mother about her keeping secrets from me like this one." Wally replied as she got up from her seat and followed the man that was her grandfather.

"Mehira, wait on moment." Damian called out.

Wally turned around to see her cousin walking up to her. Damian handed Wally a small pendant like communicator. "If you are ever in need of anything please do not be afraid to call us. You may be a hero but you are family and family must always stay together." Damian told Wally before he walked back to his mother.

"Also if you should ever encounter any of the Shadows that do not know who you are, all you have to do is show them the necklace like communicator and they will know just who you are. Those that work for me are not allowed to harm my family no matter what. Even though you are a hero you are still family and will always be family." Ra's told Wally as they boarded the plane that would take them to a city that had a Zeta tube in it.

During the plane ride home Wally thought about the fact that she was somewhat related to the Bat Family which was weird concerning the fact that Batman was just a protective of her as Flash was. Also for some strange reason she like Damian even though the kid was a Shadow and slightly cocky.

"Mehira, we have arrived at our destination. I do wish you the best of luck in lying to Batman about what really happened and if you must tell him go right ahead." Ra's said as he placed a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Ra's." Wally replied as she walked down off of the airplane.

Once she was out of sight Wally headed straight for the Zeta Tube located in the city she was in. she was going to have a tough time trying to fool The Batman into thinking that all Ra's wanted was a conversation with someone of a higher intellect.

_Next chapter Wally talks to Batman about what happened at Ra's place and Batman finds out that Wally is Ra's granddaughter._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

Review would be great as well.

**Author's note. **Just to clear something up about Wally's names as I know some of you are going to be confused.

Wally West: known by young justice and male.

Boudicca West: known at school and family.

Mehira: known in the shadow and family name.

Hope that clears that up.


	5. Chapter 4

**MALAIZJAN DEJESUS GET CREDIT FOR WRITING SOME OF THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE GIVE HER A SHOUT OUT.**

Chapter 4

_takes place after chapter 2  
_  
Wally walked with Batman to one of the secured rooms where she would have to talk to Batman who would no doubt get what was needed to know about her little visit with Ra's Al Ghul. This was not going to be fun at all.

"Now Wally, I need you to tell just what happened when you were a 'guest' of Ra's." Batman said in his no nonsense voice which was toned down a little. For Wally's sake.

"I told you everything Bats. Ra's just wanted have a talk with me and I met his daughter whom I sure you know has a one slightly nasty mouth. She insulted my mother." Wally replied as she crossed her arms over her bound chest.

Batman knew just from that sentence that there was more going on than just a talk. Talia was not one for conversations and she was not someone to insult people unless they deserved it.

"I want the truth Wally. I know you're lying as Talia would not insult your mother unless she had a reason and as far as I know Mary West has never met Talia Al Ghul." Batman pointed out glaring at Wally, which really wouldn't do any good due to the fact that Wally was never really afraid of him.

Wally let out a sigh. It was either tell Batman what she knew minus the fact about Damian or have a pissed off Batman on her butt for a long time.

"Fine. Long story short Ra's Al Ghul is my grandfather via my mother who is in turn Talia Al Ghul's half-sister by her father who in turn was a spy for the Shadows. I was going to confront my mother about keeping this from me when I got back home." Wally told Batman who was trying to keep his face neutral.

Batman knew that Wally was not one to lie about things but if what she said was true than Wally was related to one of the world's greatest villains.

"Believe me Bats, when I found out, I threw a pillow at Ra's and fell off of the bed I was laying in." Wally said, turning bright red at the memory of embarrassment and the fight with the maids when it came to putting on that dress. Ugh…that dress…

Batman raised an eyebrow at Wally when she said that threw a pillow at one of the most dangerous men in the world but if Wally truly was related to Ra's who was known for protecting those he considered family then Wally would be alright.

"I know what you're thinking. How can The World's Greatest Detective not know that his worst enemy has a grandchild as a hero?" Wally asked.

Batman glared at Wally again this time it was softer. "That is something that Ra's is better at than me. But very little gets by me, Wally. You know this."

"So…what now?" Wally asked.

"It is up to you. If you want to get to know him and his family, I will let it go. But if Ra's uses you in anyway…"

"He won't." Wally seemed very sure of that fact.

"Be careful that he doesn't manipulate you into doing so. He has been around for a long time, centuries. He knows the human mind better than the best psychologists in the world."

"I'm not stupid, you know. First, I am going home to talk to my mom. Then maybe I should tell the team." Telling the rest of the team was going to be tricky.

"Wally…I think telling Robin might be best. At least, for the moment. After you get a feel for Ra's, if you feel the team needs to know, then do so. And if you must, tell Roy as well. The last thing Green Arrow needs is Roy going after Ra's."

It was something that Wally would consider. That and the fact that if she didn't tell her two best friends, they would give her hell on earth for the rest of her life...

Hours later at The West household.

Wally took a deep breath as she stood outside of her mother's sewing room. The young speedster knew that she would have to confront her mother about Ra's Al Ghul. Wally raised her hand to knock on the door when the door opened to reveal her mother with that certain look in her eyes.

"Come on it Brodie. We have much to talk about." The red haired woman said using Wally's birth name's nickname as she motioned for her daughter to enter the room.

Wally entered the room and took a seat by the window. It seemed that her mother knew what she was going to talk about.

"So I take it you met your grandfather?' Mary asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah I did as well and Talia and my cousin." Wally replied before taking a breath. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Mary sighed before she spoke. "I left the Shadows with your father to have you as I wanted you to have a normal life away from danger but it seemed that my father kept an eye on your father, myself and you as we lived a normal life. Never did I imagine that you would become a hero and have your grandfather kidnap you and reveal your unique heritage."

"I've told Batman everything about what happened since Ra's is his villain. He told me it was up to me what I told my friends. Which I plan of telling Roy and Robin about me being related to Ra's Al Ghul." Wally explained to her mother.

"That would be good. Robin and Roy are your best friends and brother figures so they do have a right to know. Plus if you didn't tell Roy he would go after Ra's for kidnapping you." Mary told her daughter with a twinkle in her eyes.

Wally turned red at the look her mother gave her. It was no surprise that her mother knew that she liked Roy but Roy thought that she was a boy. Roy was also protective of his younger 'brothers' so to speak.

"Brodie, just be careful with who you tell about your grandfather and what ever you do, DO NOT tell your uncle. He would freak out if he found out the truth." Mary told her daughter.

"Freak out about what?" Barry's voice was heard from behind the two red heads.

Mary and Wally turned around to see the loveable Barry Allen standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Did Ra's do something to you? He did do something to you didn't he? I swear I'm going to hunt that man down and kill him myself." Barry yelled at the thought of his beloved niece having something happen to her.

Just as Barry reached for his ring that contained his Flash uniform Mary in a speed that Wally had only seen in Cheshire grabbed Barry's hand that held the ring and pulled his arm behind his back.

Barry looked at his sister-in-law in shocked. He had seen this move before when she had fought some members of The Shadows.

"Now Barry, I need you to calm down as it is not what you think." Mary told the blond as she released her grip on the speedster.

"What the hell is going on and where in the hell did you learn that move?" Barry asked as he rubbed his arm.

Mary once again let out a sigh and began telling the one man that she really didn't want to reveal her past too.

Half hour later and Barry looking like a fish several times and having to be tied to a chair, Mary finished her story.

"You mean to tell me that you are The Emerald Tiger, one of the most notorious spies of the Shadow and the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul?" Barry almost yelled from his chair. He could vibrate his body and escape but he wouldn't.

"Yes to both of the questions. Look Barry, my father may be a villain but he does have a sense of honor as he did let me and Rudy leave the Shadows and has never has asked me to rejoin. I have faith that he will not make Brodie join the Shadows. He is not that type of person." Mary explained to Barry.

"How can you be so sure?" Barry asked still not sure of what to think.

"Barry, I know my father. He may be a villain but he is not a monster and before you say anything about the way Brodie found out about Ra's being her grandfather. Do you honestly think that if my father went up to her and told her that he was her grandfather Brodie would have reacted normally. If fact she threw a pillow at Ra's and fell out of the bed she was in. The point is Barry is that Ra's will not hurt Wally nor the team and I am trusting you not to reveal _ANYTHING _about Brodie being the granddaughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Until Brodie is ready to tell the team. Batman does know the truth as you can't keep anything from him." Mary told her brother-in-law who just looked at her.

After a few moments of silence Barry looked at his family. "Alright I will keep quiet about what you have just told me. But I want to be present when you tell everyone." Barry said as Wally untied him from the chair.

"Thanks Uncle Barry. That really means a lot to me." Wally replied as she hugged her uncle who hugged her back.

"Anytime kid anytime." Barry replied as he would do anything for Brodie and he meant anything.

_Next chapter Damian plays a visit to the West house while Roy is there and things get hectic._

Ideas are welcomed anytime so don't be shy.

Reviews would be great as well. thanks


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter was hard for me to write but I think I did a good job capturing both Roy and Damian's persona which let me tell you is hard to do. Also please check out the page as a fellow writer made to help people with their stories. www . fanfiction myforums / xXRandomnessXx / 3075689. take the spaces out.**

Chapter 5

_Takes place a few days after the last chapter_

Roy Harper was what some would consider arrogant and cocky. One that didn't listen to and fought with authority but once you got to know Roy you would discover that he was very loyal to his friends and family. He was also very protective of his younger 'brothers' Robin and Kid Flash who for some reason made him see life in a different way.

So when Roy found out that Wally had been kidnapped by The Shadows the archer used the Zetas Tubes to teleport him to Central City so he could check up on Wally and give him the yelling of a lifetime.

Roy headed to the West household and knocked on the door. Mary answered the door and invited him in.

"So you're here to check up on Wally right?" Mary asked with a smile.

"Yes I am." Roy replied.

"She's up in her room so go on up and say hi." Mary told the red headed archer.

Roy nodded his head as he headed up the steps to Wally's room.

Just as Roy headed up the steps and disappeared into Wally's room Damian who had come for a visit to see his aunt and cousin.

"Who was that?" Damian asked eying Roy as he took a sip of his drink.

"That was Roy Harper who is a friend of Brodie and somewhat like a big brother to her." Mary told her nephew.

"Is he aware of the fact that Brodie is female?" Damian asked.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream was heard coming from upstairs causing Mary to groan as she had forgotten that Brodie was taking a shower.

"He is now." Mary pointed out as she and Damian raced up the stairs to the bedroom that showed Roy dodging everything you could think off that was thrown at him.

Wally was dressed in nothing but a towel that left little to the imagination. She was bright red at the thought of her crush walking in on her when she was in the buff. Also throwing things at him was not the best idea especially when the book she just threw at Roy actually hit him in the face and somewhat knocking him out before she closed the door with a slam.

Roy rubbed his face from where he was at on the floor. He was looking up at Mary and some kid that he had never seen in his life but there was something familiar about the dark haired kid.

"That is why we tell you to knock." Mary told the red head that wasn't her daughter as she offered him a hand up.

"Wally is a GIRL?!"

"Yes Wally is a girl." Mary replied with a sigh.

Roy started to look like a fish. His little brother was a girl and he had just walked in on her when she was changing. This was not going to end very well.

"Roy, I know that you have many questions but I am begging you please don't reveal to the others that Wally is a girl. She has her reason. Well Barry is the main reason." Mary said the last part dryly.

"Is it wise to talk about Barry when there is a stranger around?" Roy asked as he placed a bag of ice that the kid gave to him on his forehead.

"Stranger! I will have you know that I am more family than you will ever be!" Damian shouted out as he got into Roy's face.

"Who are you?" Roy asked not trusting the kid that was staring him down.

"My name is Damian. Wally as you call her is my cousin." Damian growled out. He was not liking Roy one bit. It didn't help that Roy walked in on Brodie when she was changing.

"Cousin?! She never told me she had a cousin nor any family other than The Allens." Roy said still glaring at the kid that could give him a run for his money in the glaring department.

"Why would Brodie tell you anything?" Damian said with a smug look on his face.

Roy had enough of the kid being a pain so doing something that was beneath him. Roy started a fight with an 8 year old. An 8 year old that was a trained fighter since birth.

Roy didn't know what happened cause one moment he was going to strangle a kid that was annoying him then he was on the floor with his arms in a chicken wing with a knee in the middle of his back.

"What the heck are you some sort of mini ninja?" Roy yelled as he tried to get free from the 8 year old's grasp.

"Sort of Roy." Wally said as she came out of her room dressed in a pair of jeans and flannel shirt. Her chest was unbound.

"What do you mean sort of?" Roy asked as he still struggled against Damian.

Wally let out one of the longest sighs she could muster. She was hoping to wait a little bit longer before telling Roy or anyone the truth about who her mother's family was.

"Damian, let go of Roy and head down to the living room and wait for the rest of us there." Wally told her cousin who nodded his head but not before he twisted Roy's arm one last time earning a slight yelp from the archer.

"Little Demon." Roy muttered making sure that Damian was out of ear shot before he turned to his now known 'little sister'.

"This is going to take a while so you might want to stay awhile." Wally said to Roy and began to tell him everything minus Damian being Batman's son.

Roy looked like statue as what he just found out about his 'sister' being related to Ra's Al Ghul.

"Roy, you okay?" Wally asked as she waved her hand in front of Roy's face.

Roy grabbed Wally's hand as it was swinging in front of his face. "Stop that and to answer your question I'm fine. I'm just a little shocked that you of all people are related to a super-villain." Roy replied.

"Believe me Roy when I found out I threw a pillow at Ra's who just laughed it off and then he had maids put me in some sort of frilly dress before having dinner with the rest of the Al Ghul family." Wally explained

"So in other words the little demon downstairs really is your cousin?" Roy asked.

"Yea and slightly homicidal when it comes to protecting his family." Wally replied with a smile/

"I've noticed." Roy said as he rubbed his arms.

"Roy, I am begging you to please keep what I just told you a secret. I do plan on telling everyone else but just not right now. I'm still getting used to the fact that Ra's Al Ghul is my grandfather." Wally explained to her fellow red head.

Roy looked at Wally for a moment before doing one of his rare smiles. "I won't tell anyone about this but I do want to be present when you tell everyone that you are a girl. I want to see their faces."

Wally grinned at what Roy just said. "You got it Roy. Now let's get to living room so I can check up on Damian cause a much as I like that little toad I don't trust him with a lot of things and one of them is my friends just in case on of them come over and I am not talking about school friends." Wally pointed out as she walked down the stairs.

Roy followed his friend thinking how could anyone like an 8 year old demon child that was very much like Robin or Batman that it was scary.

_Next chapter Wally heads to the cave for a mission involing her grandfather. Will she be able to keep both of her secrets? Find out in the upcoming chapters._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wally wanted to know how in the world does she get herself into these messes. One minute she just enjoying life and then suddenly her life was a whirlwind of chaos. The chaos started when she found out that she was the granddaughter of one of the world's worst villains Ra's Al Ghul. Then her Uncle Barry and her best friend Roy Harper had to find out that she was Ra's granddaughter. Thankfully both had agreed to keep what they learned a secret until she was ready to tell the team. Which might be soon considering the latest mission that Young Justice was going to go on.

"Your mission is to investigate a possible member of the Light working with Ra's Al Ghul." Batman told the team as he noticed Wally's eyes widen at the mention of her Grandfather's name. Be careful for Ra's Al Ghul is over 600 years old and is a master stagiest so be careful."

The team of teenagers nodded their heads as they headed for the Bioship. Wally was pulled back for second by Batman.

"Wally, I want you to be careful on this mission and you know why." The bat themed hero pointed out.

"I will and also promise not to let any harm come to my friends." Wally replied as she speed off towards the bioship.

Several hours later the team was at the location that Batman told them to be at which was a place in the middle of no where in the middle of a desert.

Wally being the impatient speedster that she was eating one of her energy bars to control her stomach pains. She wanted to so badly tell her friends the truth about who she was but she was afraid of how her friends would react.

Wally was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the ground begin to shake. Running on sand was not one of her strong suits but she ran and grabbed Artemis and Robin before they were sucked up into the sand. M'gann had grabbed Superboy and Aqualad.

"_Well we know that we are in the right place." _Artemis said with sarcasm in her voice as she felt Wally put her down.

"_Kid Flash, scan the area to see if there is another way in._" Aqualad ordered.

Wally nodded and pulled her goggles over her eyes to scan the area. She was able to find another way in but it was a dangerous one.

"_If we time it just right we should be able to slid down the tunnel to the base. I can't see anything beyond that._" Wally answered as she turned her goggles to heat sensor so that she could time when would tunnels would open.

"_Then we must take that chance._" Aqualad told his team as they waited for Kid Flash's signal to jump.

Wally counted down on her fingers to give the signal. When her fingers reach one the team took a breath and jumped into sinkhole hoping for the best.

No one knew how long they were in the sand but it felt like a lifetime before everyone felt hard floor. Everyone started to cough out the sand that was in their lungs.

Robin was the first to recover and decided to look around and get a lay of the land. He noticed one thing and that was Kid Flash was missing and that they were in a cage of some sort that was glowing red and was just hot enough for Mgann not to be able to use her powers and Superboy couldn't bust them out.

"_Guys, Kid Flash is missing._" Robin pointed out as he tried to figure out a way to get out of the cage.

"_Why would they want Kid again?_" M'gann asked as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"_Remember that Batman told us that Kid Flash is a genius. It is quite possible that the The Light would want Kid for his brain." _Robin pointed out as he got to work trying to pick the lock and was having no luck at all.

Meanwhile Wally had been taken to another room where her grandfather and cousin were waiting for her.

"Is it do hard to just ask me to come visit?" Wally yelled at her family as she dusted the sand off of herself.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Ra's asked with a playful smile on his face.

Wally gave her grandfather a pointed look before she was offered a seat by Damian who pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you Damian."

Damian nodded his head before he took his own seat.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Wally asked knowing that something was up.

"Vandal Savage is planning something big involving the Justice League. What that is I have no idea." Ra's told his granddaughter who was eating a piece of chicken.

"Why tell me this?" Wally asked not fully trusting what Ra's had just told her.

"The Justice League to me are honorable and worthy adversaries that I find challenging to my intellect. Why would I want to get rid of something that good." Ra's replied once again with a smile.

Wally could see her grandfather's point. Ra's liked those that challenged him and that was what the Justice League did.

"I promise you that I will try to keep these meetings between us few and far between so as not to throw any doubt that you are a traitor on you. Damian will also at as a messenger for me as The Justice League is not aware of who he is yet." Ra's told the speedster.

"Well Batman and Red Arrow know about Damian as Damian beat up Red Arrow when he was at my house a few days ago." Wally said turning bright red at the thought of Roy walking in on her when she was changing. "Batman knows because he the God Damn Batman who has to know everything. Also my mentor walked in on my mother and I when we were talking about the Shadows but he promised not to say anything to anyone until I was ready to tell. Which I think soon with your sudden interest in me and my brain."

"That is fine. I know of your mentor and I find him a very likeable person that would protect his family with his life if needed." Ra's replied as he remembered seeing Flash in action a long time ago. The man was very protective of his niece even though she was not of his blood. That earned points in Ra's Al Ghul's book.

"Now I am sorry but I must make in look like that my men beat you up a little before you return to your friends. You will need to hit one of the guards to make it look like you stole the key to the cage that is holding your friends." Ra's told his oldest grandchild who nodded her head.

Suddenly before anyone could say anything the door exploded open to reveal Robin and the others with weapons poised to attack.

"Get Away from him Ra's Al Ghul!" Robin shouted out as he threw a birdarang at Ra's who merely dodged it.

Wally felt herself sigh at the protectiveness that her friends had for her.

Then just as Wally was about to join her friends by punching the guard beside her she felt the room begin to shake for some reason.

It turns out that Robin's birdarang had hit one of the stabilizers in the room. In other words the room was coming down on them.

Wally didn't even think twice about doing what she had to do. She grabbed Damian who spot was starting to crack and just as she grabbed her cousin a big piece of rock landed right where Damian was standing.

"Good move Robin. You just caused the entire place to fall on us." Wally yelled at her best friend as she protected Damian from falling sand and stone.

"Take the left tunnel and that will take you out of here." Ra's told the teens as he disappeared into the shadows.

"You heard him. Move it." Wally yelled as she pushed her friends out of the room just as the room collapsed.

It took the team a few minutes to get to the surface and by then they looked like something that crawled out of a horror movie.

"Good Job Kid Flash in capturing a Shadow." Aqualad pointed out as he walked over to where Kid Flash and Damian were at. Before Aqualad could put some cuffs on Damian, Wally stood in front of her cousin.

"Kid, what has gotten into you?" Kaldur asked as he watch as his friend protect a Shadow.

"You're not touching him." Wally replied with a glare. Damian may be a Shadow but no one was going to touch her cousin

"Kid, just calm down. No one is going to hurt the boy." Kaldur told his teammate.

"It's not him I'm worried about hurting. It's you guys." Wally said as she kept her guard in front of Damian. She knew that today maybe the day that she told the team who she was.

"Kid, What is going on with you?" Robin asked concern in his eyes for his best friend. The Boy Wonder was scared that Ra's Al Ghul did something to his best friend and if he did that man was going to pay.

"You should tell them Brodie. If they are truly your friends they will understand." Damian pointed out from his spot behind his cousin.

"Tell us what and why did the mini Shadow call you Brodie?" Robin asked still glaring at Damian.

"The Truth about who I am." Wally said. "But first things first let's head back to the Bioship as I don't want to be a crispy creature and I don't think any of you do as well.

The team nodded thier heads as M'gann summoned the Bioship and the team boarded. Damian was put into a cell on the bridge so that everyone could keep an eye on him.

Wally was not looking forward to telling her teammates the truth but she had too sometime.

_Next chapter Wally tells the team the truth about who she is. How will her friends react when they find out that she is Ra's Al Ghul's granddaughter? Find out in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wally could feel the looks that she was getting as she looked at her cousin. She really didn't want to tell the team who she was but she had to in order to protect Damian who in some ways was very innocent.

"Kid Flash, what is going on?" Kaldur asked eying his slightly younger teammate.

Wally looked at her team leader and then at Damian whose eyes told her to tell her teammates the truth.

Wally knew she couldn't keep hiding behind who she was. She was the daughter of The Emerald Cat and the granddaughter Ra's Al Ghul. She was done hiding.

"I guess it's time that I told you guys the real reason why Ra's Al Ghul kidnapped me several weeks ago." Wally began saying before she held up an hand to stop everyone who wanted to say something. "Please wait until I'm done talking. Now as I was saying the reason Ra's Al Ghul kidnapped me is because I am his granddaughter and the little twerp in the cage is my cousin." Wally told the team as she got a glare that was so much like the Batglare from Damian.

"WHAT!

Conner covered his ears from the yelling of his teammate's. He was shocked that one of the few people that had taught his the way of the outside world.

Artemis on the other hand was steaming mad. Wally was part of the very people that she fought to get away from. "You're a traitor. You work for The Light!" Artemis yelled out but shut up when she was glared at my Damian.

"How dare you call my cousin a traitor when she refused to tell my grandfather anything about the Justice League." Damian growled out as he glared at the archer. He would defend Mehira with his life.

"Wait a minute! 'she'?" Robin asked as he heard a groan coming from his best friend.

"Yes she." Wally replied rolling her eyes at her cousin who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a girl?!" Conner asked knowing the correct answer as Wally didn't smell like a Flash or Batman. Instead Wally smelled like Wonder Woman and Black Canary. Now he knew the reason why Wally smelled female as Wally was Female.

"Yes I'm a girl. Long Story short. You have seen how protective Flash is of me right? Well he thought that it would safer for me when I fought crime to be a boy. Believe me I wanted to tell you but then I found out about my mother being Ra's Al Ghul's daughter." Wally explained.

"So you were scared about what our reactions would be?" Kaldur asked trying to keep the piece between his team. He knew what it was like to have a secret involving your family.

"Somewhat. I mean think about it. I am the granddaughter to one of the world's most powerful villains and I am a hero. How do you think I would feel like if I told you guys?" Wally responded with a glare.

"That doesn't matter. You lied to us about who you were." Artemis said still not trusting Wally or whatever her name was.

"Really Artemis? Cause I seem to remember that you are the daughter of two former assassin and were train to follow in their footsteps but became a hero instead." Damian said with a smirk. He was starting to not like Artemis one bit for the way he was talking to his cousin. "Or does that not count?"

Artemis looked at the dark haired kid that was in the cell. It would figure that he would know about her parents being that he was the grandson of a major member of The Light.

"You have no right to say anything against Mehira as she just found about her unique heritage just a few weeks ago and my Grandfather swore on his family name that all he wanted to was get to know Mehira as he had watch her grow up but never interfered with the way she was raised." Damian once again growled out still glaring at Artemis.

"The child has a point Artemis about what is going on. We can not judge Wally based on what has just happened as she was going to reveal what she has discovered. Plus I believe that Wally would never betray the League nor us." Kaldur pointed out.

"But..."

"No buts Artemis. We will discuss this matter back at the Hall of Justice where the child that we have 'captured' so to speak will be taken care of." Kaldur told his team being the team leader that he was.

"Damian. My Name is Damian not child and I have you know that I have been trained to kill since birth and am able to take any of you out. Just as Red Arrow." Damian responded to being called child.

"What do you mean 'ask Red Arrow'?" Robin asked noticing that Wally was turing bright red at the mention of Red Arrow's name.

"Well that's is an embarrassing story." Wally replied still red.

"What happened?" Robin asked wanting to know what Roy did.

"Red Arrow found out that Mehira was a girl by walking in on her when she was getting out of the shower a few weeks ago which resulted in the archer getting knocked out by a book thrown at his head. I should know as I was there and about ready to kill that man for walking in on my cousin." Damian said getting a glare from Wally who was still red.

"You know Damian when and if you are let go you and I and my mom are going to have a long talk about tack and what to say and what not to say to people." Wally told her cousin with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"You mean to tell me that Red Arrow found of the truth about who you were by walking in on you?" Robin asked trying to keep from laughing.

"Yes Robin Red found out about me being a girl by walking in on me. Ever wonder how he got that bruise on his forehead?" Wally replied. "He found out about me being related to Ra's Al Ghul when Damian took him down when Red Arrow tried to take the twerp down. Let's just say Red is never going to live down that fact that a 8 year old took him down in less than 2 seconds." Wally smirked.

"Who else knows?" Kaldur asked.

"Batman knows of course and Flash found out by chance and Red Arrow." Wally answered.

Before Robin could say anything as to why Roy knew M'gann announced that they had arrived at The Hall of Justice.

Wally let out a groan knowing that there was going to be a long talk from a lot of members of The League wanting to know everything. She knew that even though Damian could escape from any prison he wouldn't as he was told to stay with her at all times possible. Wally could feel the headache coming on already.

_Next chapter Conner thinks about Wally and the fact that she is linked to the Light and how it affects his friendship with her._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Conner didn't know what to think about what Wally had told the team. Never did the clone think that Wally of all people was related to a Supervillain. He wasn't surprised about Wally being a girl though as her scent was different than the other guys. Her scent was like Artemis and M'gann's.

Conner also knew just from the way his teammates were acting that they felt hurt and betrayed that one of their teammates didn't tell them that he was a she. It was going to take time for Conner to forgive Wally for lying to him but he would forgive her as everyone deserved the benefit of the doubt.

The one thing that was making Conner forgive Wally so fast was the way Wally was standing up for him as she took on Superman about some things. One of the things was how he came to be.

Wally in the meantime was standing in front of Damian who was glaring at everyone in the room. Wally also knew that Damian could break out of the cuffs that he was in in less than a second but choose not to. The younger speedster had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that Damian probably wanted to meet his father for the first time.

"Wally, this goes beyond something stupid." Superman spoke. "Ra's could have turned you against us and then we would have had to arrest you. You should have told us the truth about you being related to Ra's Al Ghul."

Wally glared at the Man of Steel with the most nastiest look she could muster. "Tell you what Supes. When you start treating Superboy like he exists I will start telling you everything you need to know but until then you can forget me ever telling you anything." Wally replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Superman looked shocked at what Wally had said. Wally would normally tell him anything that was important before but now she wasn't.

Before Superman could open his mouth to say something Batman cut in. "Wally did in fact inform me about her visit so to speak with Ra's Al Ghul which I saw no problem with as she willing gave me this info. Based on what she said that she did to Ra's when Wally first met him I would have to say that Ra's has no intention of making Wally come over to the Shadows at this moment in time. However I did warn Wally that if Ra's did start to manipulate her there would be actions taken to prevent Wally from being a Shadow." Batman told the group.

"That still doesn't change the fact that Wally is in danger of being turned. I know that she would not betray the League." Wonder Woman pointed out.

Several more Leaguers voiced their option about the situation until Wally had enough and decided to make herself known when they discuss what they should do with Damian

"Will you guys just shut up about Damian." Wally yelled. She had made a promise to her aunt that she would protect Damian with her life and she meant it too.

"Wally, I know that he is your cousin but that doesn't change the fact that the child is the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul." Superman pointed out. "He is a threat."

"So I'm the granddaughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Does that make me a threat? My mother is a daughter of Ra's AL Ghul. Does that make her a threat. Damian is 8 years old. Are you really going to treat an 8 year old like a common criminal when he hasn't even done anything. Also he has already picked the locks to his cuffs and could have escaped at any given time." Wally told the League as she step out from in front of Damian who was swinging the cuffs around his finger smirking a smirk that reminded Superman of Batman.

"Look Damian has been to my house and knows about me being Kid Flash long before I knew about my grandfather. He is not a threat." Wally pointed out. If there was one thing her mother had taught her was that you stick by your family no matter what.

"Wally, that is not the point." Superman said only to get glared at by Wally.

"Then what is the point. Are you afraid that just because Damian is a Shadow that he will try and kill us just like you think that Superboy will betray us as well. If you think that is going to happen that you need to take that 10 foot pole that is in your ass and pull it out cause you know something if you start treating an 8 year old like he is a mass murder then I want nothing to do with the Justice League." Wally exclaimed as she grabbed Damian by his hand had headed towards his room at the Hall of Justice. "Let me know when you have grown a heart Everyone cause then maybe I'll talk to you again." With saying that Wally left the room noticing the shocked looks on many of the adult's faces.

"Well good job everyone you just pissed of a speedster and let me tell you we hold grudges." Flash said as he tried to follow his niece only to be block by Batman.

"You know don't you?"

"I found out by accident. I freaked out a little bit but after being tied to a chair and was explained everything including Damian I was fine with it." Flash told his fellow Leaguers who just stared at him.

"That doesn't explain the matter that Damian attacked Red Arrow." Superman once again pointed out something.

"Damian was protecting himself and Wally as I did walk in on her when she was changing and don't give me that look Flash. I was under the impression that Wally was a boy not a girl and she did get revenge by throwing everything she could have gotten her hands on at me. Another thing is that If the kid wanted to kill me he would have that day. Which shows that it's not to late for him to be rehabilitated." Roy said as he walked into the room. It wasn't that he hated Damian it was more of a fact that Damian was an obstacle in the way of being friends with Wally. _Or maybe something more. _Roy thought with the last part.

"I will go talk with Wally as it seems to me that I am only one that knows what she is going through and perhaps I should be able to help Damian." Batman told everyone in the room as he made his way to the door that Wally had just left. He was going to talk to Wally but he also wanted to ask about Damian as he knew that he was Talia's son but who was the father.

As Batman reached the door to Wally's room he heard talking.

"Grandfather would be so proud of you for the way you stood up to the idiot."

"I was scared out of my mind. Superman does have good intentions but he needs to see things in a different light as Superboy is not going to hurt and neither are you."

"I did enjoy the look on Superman's face when you told him off Mehira."

"So did I but for a moment I thought that I was going to pass out. Other than that what did you think of seeing your father for the first time in person?"

"He is exactly what mother told me about. I can see why she fell in love with him. But the way that you talked about him make me realize that you have no fear of him like that others."

"I've never been afraid of Batman for some reason. He just isn't scary to me."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Batman glaring at them or more like he was glaring at Damian.

Wally let out a groan as she knew that there was going to be a long talk.

_Next chapter Batman learns more about Damian and M'gann tries to figure out just where she stands with Wally and her lying._

Ideas for what could happen between Batman and Damian are welcomed also any info of Damian's history as my Wikipedia is being a butt lately.

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYONE I RE-EDITED THIS CHAPTER A BIT TO THAT IT WOULD FIT IN WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Chapter 9

M'gann watched as her friend march out of the room dragging the 8 year old Shadow Member with her. She knew that there was always something different about Wally based on her emotions which were different than the others. If was like she was hiding something and Wally was hiding the fact that she was related to a Member of The Light.

M'gann would be lying if she said that she didn't feel hurt about the whole situation but she could understand the need for being secretive. The Martian knew that sometimes you had to keep a secret to protect yourself which is what she and Wally were doing.

M'gann thought that Wally revealing that she was a girl may have had something to do with the fact that M'gann revealed the truth about the color of her skin.

There was also the fact that M'gann noticed that Damian remind her of Batman. Especially the way the kid glared at people. Could Damian be somehow be related to Batman?

Meanwhile Wally was groaning as Batman was looking at her and Damian. This was not how she wanted to let Batman know that he had a son with her aunt which made she somewhat related to the Bat family. Oh goody on that note.

"Explain now!" Batman demanded not bothering to use his Batglare since he knew it wouldn't work on either of them.

"The truth about Damian is that he's Talia's son as well as yours Batman." Wally told The Dark Knight who for the first time she had ever seen in her life look a little shocked.

Batman stood frozen where he was standing. He had a son. Sure Dick was his son in every way but blood but he had a biological son that he had missed out of 8 years of his life.

"Mother told me about you all of my life. I would have thought that you would be taller." Damian pointed out with a smirk.

Batman glared at his son. Sure he would have to do a DNA test but there was something about Damian that made Batman know that Damian was his son. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had a son with a woman who's father had been trying to kill him for years.

"Why did you not tell me that I had a son during the first time that you were kidnapped?

"Because I was told not to and also I really wanted to see your face when you found out." Wally replied with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Batman mentally rolled his eyes. It did seem that Wally was becoming more like a bat since meeting her mother's family.

"Just what exactly did Talia tell you about me?" Batman asked.

"Mother told me that you were someone who fought for what he believed in and didn't give a care about what everyone thought. Mother also said that did have a heart for those that you considered family." Damian replied as he looked up at his father who had taken off his cowl. It didn't matter that since Wally already knew who he was was and Talia had no doubt told Damian about his secret identity.

It was then that Wally could see the similarities between Damian and Bruce Wayne. Both males had those deep dark eyes that could just stare into your soul. Also both had the same facial features.

Bruce realized that when he looked at Damian he saw himself at 8 years old before his parents were killed.

Damian was in shock that he was meeting his father for the first time and was amazed at the raw power the man had. Sure Damian thought that Batman would be a little taller but he was still an imposing figure.

Wally decided that it was time for her to leave the room and let the newly met father and son get to know each other.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Have fun getting to know each other." Wally told her cousin and somewhat godfather as Batman had always been there for her and trusted her and left the room.

Wally made sure to take the long way to the kitchen so as not to run into any of her teammates. She couldn't call them friends at the moment cause she wasn't sure if they still were her friends save for Roy after what she had done to them. As for the adult heroes save for Batman and Flash they could all go to hell for all she cared for what they wanted to do the to Damian.

Wally entered the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when she saw Conner sitting on the island eating something that looked like Chicken. The speedster wasn't to sure as to how Conner would react to her being in the same room as her but she was starving.

Conner knew Wally was coming long before she knew he was in the kitchen. In the short time that he had thought that he could never forgive Wally he realized that Wally was the first one to give him a chance and defend him against Superman.

"Wally, look this isn't easy for me to say but let me say it. I know that I may hold grudges but I want you to know that you will always be my friend no matter what happens. You were there for me when I needed a friend and I will be there when you need one. I don't care what the others say to you. You had your reason for what you had to do. Also I agree with you on wanting nothing to do with the League when it came to that kid that you brought with you Damian or something along that lines." Conner told his friend.

Wally felt tears come to her eyes as she smiled at the clone. Conner was right about him holding grudges but he was willing in forgive her for lying to him.

"Conner, you have no idea how much that means to me." Wally said as her dam holding back her tears broke.

Conner got up from his chair and walked over to where Wally was standing and pulled her into his arms and let her cry the emotions she had been holding for who knew how long.

Flash stood in the doorway watching his niece and Conner with a smile on his face. Superman was so wrong about Conner being evil and dangerous.


	11. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND ALERTS. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. MALAIZJAN DEJESUS GETS CREIDT FOR ARTEMIS'S THOUGHTS AT TEH BEING ON THE CHAPTER. I WILL BE GOING BACK TO CHAPTER 9 AND RE-EDITING THE CHAPTER AS I MADE A FEW MISTAKES.**

**sorry to everyone somehow this chapter and the others would not load for a while**

Chapter 10

Artemis was eating a sandwich while she was trying to figure out what to make of Wally's secret family. She was hurt that Wally didn't tell her that she was was a girl. Her mind raced with a million thoughts.

"_I can't believe this! Wally is a girl!? And not just any girl-oh no, she's Ra's granddaughter!? How can I trust her when she's hiding her gender! I mean, we've fought together! We hang out and not once did she think to say "I'm a girl!?" But then there's the timing of this. Why would the man behind the League of Assassins tell her now? Not for family reasons, that's for sure! I know Wally has to be thinking the same thing. I hope Wally doesn't let family get in the way of the missions. I have to talk to Kaldur later. This isn't like the mole thing. This is waaaay worse!"_

Artemis finished her sandwich and went in search of her team's leader to discuss what they should do about Wally. Deep down Artemis knew that Wally would never betray the League as the archer knew that Maribella was not a killer but was more like a spy.

Meanwhile Robin was in his room in the Hall of Justice thinking about everything that had happened in the past few hours. His best friend was a girl and ½ villain if you thought about it but the villain side of of Wally wasn't just any villain but Ra's AL Ghul who was a known member of The Light abit one of the more honorable ones but still a member of the Light.

Now Robin wasn't one to judge the fact that Wally or what ever her real name is was part villain as from what his research told him about Wally's mother being the Emerald Cat, one of the best spies in the League of Shadows was that she had never taken a life. Wally's father was also a Shadow named Antares who like his wife was a spy and never killed a soul.

Robin didn't much about Wally's parents but based on what he knew it sounded like Mary and Rudy wanted to give Wally a normal life. Well as normal as a life could get for former Shadows. Ra's had apparently keep an eye on his daughter and granddaughter even when they never suspected it. But why would Ra's let Wally know of her unique heritage now? Robin would find out later just why Ra's told Wally who she really was but for right now Robin would be there for Wally and her cousin do to the fact that it was going to be a long time before Wally gained back the trust of the team.

Kaldur was laying on his back in the small pool that was installed a few weeks ago for him and Aquaman thinking about everything that had been going on. He felt hurt that Wally did not share anything about her being a girl when secrets were being revealed when the Watchtower had come under attack but then again as Wally told them she was unaware that her grandfather was Ra's AL Ghul.

"Hey Kaldur, you got a moment?" Artemis's voice was heard coming from somewhere in the room.

Kaldur opened his eyes to see Artemis standing by the pool with her feet in the water. "Yes I do and I do believe that you want to talk to me about Wally am I right?"

"Yeah." Artemis replied as she watched the Atlantean leave the pool and sit beside her.

"I am guessing that you probably feel betrayed by what has happened recently am I right?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah. I just feel hurt that she couldn't trust us about her being a girl. I'm not mad about the stuff involving her grandfather as she just found out about that only a short time ago but she could have told us that she was a girl." Artemis explained.

"I feel the same way but based on what I know is that Flash is very protective of her and if the villains got word that Kid Flash was female they would make her a target minus the Rogues as I have a feeling that they know Wally is female." Kaldur told his teammate somewhat defending Wally.

"Wally was not raised in the situations Artemis and M'gann were raised in and she is a little naive. She is caring and kind and a bit of a idiot as I have know from experience but she is loyal. She would die for anyone of of us in a heartbeat." Robin said as he came out of nowhere surprising Artemis and Kaldur.

"That much is true." Artemis said as she remembered some of the times Wally acted like a total moron but she was there for you when you need somebody and she was the first person to forgive her when she told the team the truth about who her parents were.

"I think that we should give Wally the benefit of the doubt and give her a chance as she is a member of the team and she forgave us when some of us keep secrets from everyone." Kaldur pointed out as he remembered the time when he didn't tell the team about what Sportsmaster had told him about there being a mole on the team. Wally voted to keep him as leader of the team.

"I agree. We need to give Wally the same chance as she gave us. I mean look at Conner who hates secrets was able to forgive Wally for lying so can we. I know that Conner forgave Wally as I found Wally in the kitchen crying her eyes out in Conner's arms." Robin told his friends.

The three teen heroes looked at each other and nodded to each other knowing that when they got a chance they would talk to Wally and tell her that she was still their friend and that they trusted her.

_Next chapter the Talks happens and The League see the error of their ways when they realize what they were going to do to an 8 year old._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great


	12. Chapter 11

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVED THIS STORY. MALAIZAN DEJESUS GETS CREDIT FOR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE. WORK WAS HELL AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BIG TIME EVEN WITH THE HELP. **

Chapter 11

"I still say that we put the child under surveillance. He is a Shadow and needs to be watched." Superman said.

"I agree with Superman. This child is dangerous. He could hack into out systems and relay info to The Shadows." Wonder Woman pointed out. It wasn't that she wanted to imprison a 8 year old male child it was just that the male child was the grandchild of a member of The Light and possibly a threat.

"So your telling me that you want to imprison a child who knows nothing of what it is like to be a normal child just because he is the son of a supervillain?" Batman asked as he walked in glaring at the members of the Justice League.

Several of the adults shrink under the glare of Batman who had Damian beside him who was smirking.

"What is going on Batman?" Superman asked, shocked that Batman had not placed a set of cuff on the 8 year old but Superman knew that Batman wouldn't do that to an child even if the child was a shadow. The Man of Steel was as little ashamed of himself at the way he wanted to treat Damian but that matter still remained that they had a shadow to deal with.

"I will make this perfectly clear. Damian and Wally are under my personal protection. If any of you so much as even think about doing anything to them because they are Ra's Al Ghul's grandchild you will not like what will happen to you." Batman told his fellow Leaguers as his voice went into his Growl that he used on some the worst villains in Gotham.

"Why the sudden change?" Wonder Woman asked as she too felt bad for treating an 8 year old like she did.

"I have my reasons and that is all you need to know. Wally would protect her family no matter who they were and the same goes from my meeting with Damian. Hence what happened to Roy some time ago." Batman pointed out as he looked at the young archer who blushed.

"Hey Bats, did you tell them about Damian yet?" Wally came in munching on an apple. Her hair was out of the wig and down to mid back. She was rewarded with a BatGlare that even she was afraid of.

"Tell us what about Damian?" Green Arrow asked thinking of the safety of Roy.

Batman looked at the teen speedster. He had planed on not letting the League that Damian was his son for a while but thanks to Wally he would have to reveal the truth.

"As some of you know Ra's Al Ghul is a member of my villain gallery. Well, I had a romantic relationship with Talia Al Ghul several years ago. Well, Damian is the result of that relationship. Damian is my son." Batman told the League his tone of voice never changing.

The League members all had looks of shock and fear on their faces. They wanted to put the son of Batman in prison or under surveillance. They were very much dead and buried 6 feet under.

Superman was on the verge of swearing which is something that he would never do. He may be the strongest member of the League but Batman was the most intelligent of all the League members and knew how to take each member down with out killing them. But Superman had a feeling that Batman may go back on his vow of not to kill when it involved Robin and now Damian and maybe even Wally.

All Superman knew was that he was in for a earful from The Batman soon as was all the other Leaguers that wanted to put Damian in jail.

Batman continued to glare that the adult members of the League. He had to make sure that everyone knew just what was going to happen to them if they did anything to Damian and Wally who was not technically his niece since she was the niece of Talia Al Ghul. Wally was going to freak out now that she was under the protection of Batman. Wally was already protected by her grandfather, Flash and his wife as well as Damian who Batman had a feeling that would kill anybody that hurt his cousin and Mary and Rudy West who were both members of the League of Shadows.

"Batman, I..."

"I do not want to hear it Superman. You wanted to put an 8 year old child who knows nothing of the world other then what he was taught by the Shadows in jail because some of you thought that he was a threat. That is not what the Justice League do. Wally said that she was technically a Shadow by her parents. Does that make her a threat?" Batman growled as he grabbed Damian by his arm and walked over to Wally and grabbed her by the arm and lead them out of the room. Flash and Roy followed them as they knew that they weren't on Batman's Shit List at the moment.

"That went well." Green Arrow said as he let out the breath that he had been holding.

"SHUT UP OLLIE!"

Meanwhile Wally and Roy had separated from the group to talk. They both were unaware of a certain troll that was not Robin following them.

"So..." Wally started to say unsure of how to start the conversation with her best friend and crush since she was 13.

"Look Wally, You are my best friend and nothing is going to change that. I just need time to adjust to the fact that you are related to a supervillain and have a homicidal cousin that I am sure does not like me." Roy said with a slight smile. Roy would be lying if he wasn't concerned about Wally who even when he thought that she was a boy was able to bring out the softer side of him.

"Thanks Roy. I knew that I could count on you. It seems that you and Conner are the only ones that still want anything to do with me after all the lies." Wally replied as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Roy wasn't one for hugging but Wally looked like she needed one with all the crap that had been going on. So the red headed archer walked over to his best friend and hugged her.

"I'll always be there for you Wally, no matter what happens." Roy told the young speedster.

"That may not be true Wally." Robin said from somewhere up above them.

The two Red heads separated in a flash and looked up to see a grinning Robin who did a flip before landing on the ground. Artemis and Kaldur arrived through a door.

"Look Wally, I know that you feel that we don't trust you since you revealed that you were Ra's Al Ghul's granddaughter but the others and I talked and we want you to know that no matter what happens we will always be your friends." Robin pointed out.

"Thanks you guys. That really means a lot to me." Wally replied as she felt herself be hugged by her friends. All that was left was M'gann who was somewhere in the Hall of Justice.

"Oh Damian, you can come out from your hiding place now. They are not going to hurt me like you think." Wally said to somewhere behind her.

Suddenly out of no where a small form appeared about of the ceiling.

"You are lucky that you have all voiced that you would be there for Mehira otherwise I would have to make you see the error of your ways." Damian growled out as he went to stand by Wally.

Robin now got a good look at Damian and let out a gasp as saw his adopted father and mentor's face in the face of the 8 year old Shadow.

Wally sent Robin a look that told The Boy Wonder that they would talk later. A long talk later.

"I should warn you that Damian is very protective of me. Roy's lucky that all he ended up with was a bruised shoulder and a wounded pride." Wally told her friends as she remembered Roy getting his butt kicked by a 8 year old.

"Ha ha."

Wally just grinned at her fellow red head who had a frown on his face.

"Come on let's go find M'gann and see what she thinks about me. Oh and before I forget Batman has put me and Damian under his personal protection. Oh goody." Wally said with a groan. She knew Batman was protective of her for some reason but he had never put her under his personal protection at all. Now she was being protected by a least 7 people and one of them was half her age. Why did she have to have such a messed up life.

_Next chapter Robin and Wally talk about Damian._

**Ideas are really needed as I have writer's block big time. **

_**Reviews would be great as they make me update faster. Thank you.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR ALL THE IDEAS AND FAVES AND REVIEWS. IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME.**

Chapter 12

After the team found M'gann who Wally told that she was one of the reasons that the speedster was going to reveal her heritage. If M'gann could reveal that she was a white Martian than Wally could reveal that she was a grandchild of Ra's Al Ghul.

After talking for a few moments and getting apologies out of the way Robin, Wally and Damian decided to have a few words alone. Wally knew that Robin had figured out just who Damian was and she wasn't talking about his mother's side of the family.

Robin could feel Damian glaring at him as he, Wally and Damian headed towards Wally's room to talk. He just couldn't believe that he had a brother so to speak who was the cousin of his best friend. Heaven help anyone who tries to hurt Wally.

"So I am guessing that you figured out just who Damian is?" Wally asked the Boy Wonder as she opened the door to her room and ushered her friend and cousin in and shut the door.

"He's Batman's son which makes his technically my little brother." Robin pointed out as he heard Damian snort at the brother comment.

"Dami, it's true. Robin as I know you know has been under the care of Batman since he was nine. So that makes his your brother. Now let me tell you one thing Damian Wayne. You may not like Robin and may wish him dead for all I care but you will respect him and treat him with respect." Wally told her younger cousin with a glare but something told her that Damian already liked Robin by the way the young Shadow was looking at the older black haired boy. The scary thing was that if you didn't know it you would think that Robin and Damian really were related by blood.

"I will make no promises that I will be nice to Dick but I will do what you say and treat him with respect but only because he is your friend and apologized to you for being a idiot. As for the brother part that will remain to be seen at the moment." Damian replied to his older cousin.

"Yep he is just like Batman." Robin said only to get a glare from Damian.

"Rob, I know this is strange believe me when I found out who Damian's father really was. It you really want to think about it Rob you and I are technically related." Wally told her best friend with a grin on her face.

Robin thought about what Wally had said and she was right. Wally was always over at the Manor and the Batcave and Bruce did see Wally as a member of the Bat Family even if she did drive him crazy at times but he did care about Wally. So she really was a Bat in every way but blood.

"This is so weird." Robin said.

"I would have to agree with you on that Rob." Wally replied as she looked at Damian who was looking at her awards that she had won at science fairs.

"Grandfather told me that you were a prodigy in science." Damian said as he looked at the latest award that his cousin had won which was a blue ribbon from the 7th grade science fair.

Wally looked at the award which was the last award she had won as she decided to focus her time on being a hero.

"I still am ya little toad." Wally told her cousin as she glared at the mini Shadow. For some reason she felt very protective of Damian. Maybe it had something to so with the fact that Damian was raised by the Shadows and never really had a chance to be a normal child.

"So Damian, what do you plan on doing now that you are with us?" Robin asked.

"I would like to get to know Father and Mehira as the only times that I have really talked to Mehira is when Grandfather 'kidnapped' her several weeks ago." Damian replied to Robin's question.

"I've got another question Damian. Why do you keep using the name Mehira when you are talking about Wally?" Robin asked knowing the answer.

"Mehira is Wally's given name that was given to her by our Grandfather when she was born. Her name means speed in Arabic." Damian answered.

"I know it is kinda weird that I have a name that means speed when my main powers are speed based." Wally butted in.

"Yeah weird." Robin replied as he looked at Wally. He knew that he needed to ask the question that he was dying to ask. "So why didn't you tell us that you were a girl?"

Wally looked at her younger best friend and sighed. The red head knew that the question would have been asked sooner or later by one of her teammates.

"One of the reasons why I pretended to be a boy was because boys tend to be safer than girls. I'm not saying that girls are weak as I know you are listening Artemis." Wally yelled upward to her ceiling where she heard a curse and saw the ceiling panel come open to reveal the face of a blond female archer, a red headed Martian, a super-powered clone and blond haired Atlantean.

"How long have you known we were up here?" Artemis asked.

"About a minute ago. Might as well get down here as I really don't want to explained the reason why I pretended to be a boy more than three times." Wally said as she waited for her teammates to come down from the ceiling. Once everyone was out of the ceiling Wally began to tell everyone the reason why she hid her gender from everyone.

"One of the main reasons like I said was because of Flash being the overprotective ninny that he is and the other reason is that I didn't want to be treated like I was some fragile little thing because I was a girl." Wally told her friends.

"So you really had no idea that your parents were Shadows?" Artemis asked as since her mother was once a Shadow.

"Not until a little while ago. I always knew my mother was different than most mothers. I mean how many mothers can do a flying high kick and do a back flip and a father that knows how to take apart a semi automatic weapon in less than a minute." Wally explained.

"That would be suspicious." Robin replied.

"Why would that be strange? When I was 4 I could dismantle several weapons in under a minute." Damian pointed out as getting blank looks directed at him.

"Dami, a normal family does not do what I just said that my parents do." Wally explained as she rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Why?"

Wally started to explain just what a normal family did and how they acted not that she ever had a normal family since she was 8 when she found out that her uncle was her favorite superhero and she got her powers.

"So you are saying that a normal family is not a family of super heroes." Wally explained again.

"I still do not understand at all." Damian said.

"Oy." Wally said knowing she was losing a battle with an 8 year old.

"Why don't we know go get something to eat as I know that some of us have to be starving." Robin said as he heard Wally's stomach growl.

"Sounds like that would be a good idea." Wally replied as she grabbed Damian by his shirt collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Does anyone else have this feeling of wanting to kill Damian for some reason." Artemis asked as soon as Wally and Damian were out of hearing range.

"YES."

_Next chapter Alfred meets Damian and the two hit it off very well._

**IDEAS ARE NEEDED FOR WHAT ALFRED AND DAMIAN AND WALLY TALK ABOUT.**

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANKS


	14. Chapter 13

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND HELP. I HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON MY avenger/YOUNG JUSTICE CROSSOVER. **

Chapter 13

Damian was not a happy 8 year old assassin. He was to remain in the eyesight of Batman and Wally at all times. He was looking forward to be reunited with his mother and grandfather and may be just maybe he could convince Mehira to come with him back to the Shadows where she belonged. But Grandfather had told him that Mehira was a hero no matter what anyone would try to do to convince her to join the Shadows.

"Where are we going?" Damian asked as he followed his father and cousin to the Zeta Tubes.

"We are heading to the BatCave where I expect you to NOT touch anything." Batman replied as he looked at both Wally and Damian. The Dark Knight trusted Wally and maybe he was going to trust his son as Damian was an Al Ghul and they did have a sense of honor when it came to certain things and they were loyal to those that they consider family but the BatCave did hold many things that could blow up in two kid's faces.. All in all Damian was very much like a bat.

Wally just gave Batman one of her signature smiles as she punched in the destination to the BatCave.

The computer announced the two members of the Bat family and the almost Bat. The two heroes and mini assassin step through the circle that made up the Zeta Tubes and were transported to the BatCave.

Alfred was waiting in the Bat Cave with three cups of tea. Master Bruce had informed the kindly butler about Damian and Alfred wasn't all that surprised that the man he had raised since he was 8 years old had a son with Talia Al Ghul. After all Talia was really the one that Master Bruce spent more time with her than any of the other woman.

The Zeta Tube announced the arrival of Batman, Kid Flash and Damian. Alfred was shocked at how much Damian looked like his father. It was like going back in time to when Bruce was 8 years old.

"This young man must be Master Damian. My name is Alfred and I hope that your stay with us is enjoyable." Alfred told Damian as he handed the child assassin a cup of tea.

Damian looked at the 50ish old man and in his mind liked him already. His mother had told him that his father had been raised by the family butler since his father was 8. His mother had always spoken so highly of Alfred which was rare for his mother to do something like that.

"Nice to meet you. Mother has spoken about you several times and each time she praised you for your work and putting up with Father's antics." Damian replied as he stuck out his hand to shake Alfred's hand.

"That last part is very much true Master Damian." Alfred said with a smile as Batman just slightly glared at this son.

Wally was busting a gut at what Damian and BatButler had just said. Alfred was known for being poise and professional but what many people didn't know was that Alfred had a sense of humor at times especially when it came to kids.

"Well now that we know that you like Alfred perhaps you two could get to know each other more since you will be staying in the mansion for some time. Wally and I need to discuss some League matters." Batman told his son as he came out of the small changing room dressed in a pair of jeans and button down shirt. "Robin will be returning in a few moments. Please try not to fight with him." Bruce directed the last part to Damian who was looking like an angel.

Wally rolled her eyes at the thought of Damian being nice which could really happen as Damian did have a nice side to him at times. The speedster knew that Robin was going to have a hard time dealing with the idea that he would have to share her with his little brother but Wally was going to make sure that The Boy Wonder would always know that she would always be there for him. The two of them had been through a lot since they had first become heroes and would always be friends no matter what.

Wally followed Bruce up the stairs and into the Manor where she had a feeling that they weren't going to talk about anything as it was just a ruse to get Alfred and Damian a chance to get to know each other.

"So what would like to know about your father Young Damian?" Alfred asked knowing that was what the mini assassin wanted to know based on the look on the his face.

"Mother told me a little bit about Father but never the reason he became Batman."

"So you want to know the reason why he choose to become a defender of justice?"

"Yes."

Alfred looked at the Bruce Wayne look alike with a smile. He could see so much of Bruce when he was the same age as Damian.

"That is one question that you have to ask Master Bruce himself for I may have raised him since he was your age but his reasons are entirely his own. All I can say is that Master Bruce wanted children not to experience anything like he had experienced as a child growing up with out parents." Alfred explained to Damian.

"So that was one of the reasons why he took in Grayson because he remind father of himself?" Damian asked remembering the story of the Flying Grayson's deaths. He never understood why his mother had made him read about something like that but now he knew how his somewhat older brother came to be in the custody of Bruce Wayne.

"Yes. Master Dick had no one to go to and Master Bruce had no intentions of letting the boy go to foster care when many people did not care for circus people. Master Dick would have been lost in the systems and not be the young man that he is today." Alfred explained.

Damian understood somewhat why his father had taken in a circus child. Grayson was loyal to his team and would always be loyal to them.

"Now Master Damian, perhaps I should show you to your room where you can get some sleep. I will wake you when dinner is ready." Alfred told Damian who nodded his head.

It had been a long day and Damian was sure that Mehira was also tired as well and was probably already asleep.

"If you would follow me." Alfred said as he headed up the stairs to the Manor followed by Damian.

_Next chapter Iris reveals a secret to Barry involving The Al Ghul family._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

KUDOS TO ANYONE WHO CAN FIGURE OUT JUST WHAT THE SECRET IRIS HAS.

Reviews would be wonderful. thanks


	15. Chapter 14

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. THEBESTOFTHEREST AND ****Anticsareme**** FOR GUESSING IRIS'S SECERT AND GIVING ME IDEAS AS WELL. ALSO SAW THE NEW EPISODE. YESSS WALLY IS BACK FOR THE TIME BEING.**

Chapter 14

Iris looked at her niece who had pleading eyes. The reporter knew that she was next to reveal a secret that she had been keeping from Barry.

"You have to tell him Auntie Iris. He gonna find out one way or another and I think that best way to find out is from you." Wally told her aunt as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Iris looked at her niece before she let out a sigh. Wally was right which was a scary thought but then again Wally was a science genius and only pretended to be an idiot.

"You're right kid. Barry needs to know that truth." Iris replied with another sigh.

"I need to know what?" Barry asked as he came into the room and grabbed several sandwiches.

Wally grabbed another sandwich and left the room giving her aunt and uncle time to be alone and discuss what needed to be discussed.

"Honey, what is it that you want to tell me?" Barry asked, concerned for his wife who had not been acting like herself for the past few days.

"Barry, you know that my brother is Antares of the Shadows right?" Iris asked and Barry nodded his head.

As far as Barry knew Iris didn't know that Rudy was a Shadow.

"Well sweetheart, I knew he was a Shadow as I was one too. I was a spy like Mary and I was also a computer hacker as well. I was called the Ruby Tiger because on my hair and eyes. I was the best spy next to Mary and I was best friends with Mary and Rudy considering that all three of us were born into the Shadows. I left the same time as Mary and Rudy did when she found out that she was pregnant with Wally. What Mary said was true. She wanted Wally to be a normal child and not as a Princess of the Shadows as Mary was. I think the only reason Rudy and I were able to leave was because Mary threaten her father by destroying the Lazarus Pit if he didn't let us go which Ra's did but he always keep an eye on us especially Wally and Mary as they were his blood and blood was always important to him." Iris told her husband who was once again doing the impression of a fish just like he did when Mary had told him a few weeks ago that she was the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul.

"I chose to be a reporter do to my training as a spy."

"Iris, I have to ask this. Did you marry me because of me being a hero?" Barry asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Iris walked over to Barry and placed a hand on his cheek. "Barry, when I met you I had not been apart of the Shadows for some time. Flash was not on the list of need to know heroes. Barry, I didn't even know you were the Flash until you told me when you proposed to me." Iris told the love of her life. The former spy knew that Barry would have every right to leave her for her lying.

Barry grabbed the hand that was on his face and looked into his wife's green eyes. "Answer me something. Did you ever take a life with you were a Shadow?"

Iris looked into her husband's green eyes and smiled before replying to his question. "No."

Barry hugged his wife. Somehow he knew that answer to the question that he had asked and he knew that she was telling the truth.

"I love you Iris and I always will." Barry told his wife as he leaned down to kiss her.

Iris melted into the kiss as it was one of pure love and passion.

The two lovers stayed like that for sometime until they heard gagging coming from behind them.

"Oh please get a room you two." Wally told her aunt and uncle as she pretend to gag. "If you want I can surely ask Bats to do you two a favor and get you one of the honeymoon suites as at a fancy hotel."

Barry did something that he had never done with his beloved niece and that was glare at her but it wasn't a mean glare. More like a annoyed glare.

"You planed this didn't you?" Barry asked.

"Hey, I knew that you wouldn't be able to hate Auntie Iris and what can I say I technically am related to a mini bat and am related to a mini bat. I learned from the best." Wally replied with a smirk.

Barry groaned. It really did seem that his niece was being a troll. He was going to kill Robin the next time he saw him.

"So where's Damian?" Barry asked, knowing that the mini assassin was not allowed out of the sight of Wally or Batman or as of now BatButler.

"Currently learning how to be a normal 8 year old curtsey of BatButler who the pipsqueak has taken a liking to very much. I think Damian like BatButler because of the loyalty he has for Batman. Cause the one thing I did learn during me meeting with my grandfather was that the Al Ghul family value loyalty among many things. That and I think Dami just really likes BatButler for some reason which is fine by me as I love Dami but I really don't want to be babysitting the twerp all the time." Wally told her uncle.

Iris and Barry laughed at the anticof their niece before Iris spoke.

"Before I forget Wally, Roy called and asked me to ask you to meet him and Star City at 5. Something about a day out with him and Robin." Iris replied.

Barry didn't like the idea of his niece who he could take care of herself out with two boys. Even if the two boys were Wally's best friends and would never do anything to hurt her.

Wally looked at the clock on the wall and it read 4:50. She would have just enough time to get to Star City if she took the Zetas and used her speed.

"Thanks Auntie Iris." Wally said before she headed out of the house as normal speed but not before she stuffed a envelope into her uncle's hand.

Once Wally was gone Barry opened the envelope to see an address and a credit card along with the note that said '_enjoy your time with each other, you both need it and don't worry about being frugle. I think I can afford to give you guys a few days alone.' _The address was to a fancy hotel in Keystone City. So fancy that a night was Barry's entire paycheck for the year. But Barry now knew that Wally was a heiress to a massive fortune and could afford to spend a few nights at a hotel that one room cost what some people make in a year.

Barry let out a little growl at the antics of his niece but knew that she was only to it so that they could renew his and Iris's love and bond for each other. To be honest with himself Barry always knew that there was something different about his wife and he didn't care that she was a former Shadow. The speedster loved his wife and would always love her no matter what.

_Next chapter Wally, Roy and Robin hang out and Wally is 'ambushed' by Sportsmaster._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

REVIEWS would be great as well.


	16. Chapter 15

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. WALLY IS BACK IN YOUNG JUSTICE AND HE BETTER BE BACK IN THE LAST EPISODE. if he is not in the last episode i will scream bloody murder. they can't just bring out speedster back and not have him in the last episode.**

Chapter 15

Roy and Robin waited at the required place for their speedster friend to show up. It was funny that some one who could travel at the speed of sound she was always late for something.

Roy looked up when he heard the familiar sound of running to see Wally dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt and pair of purple tennis shoes that Roy knew were created to with stand the speed of a Flash.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had deal with some family business before Auntie Iris told me that you two called." Wally explained as she was out of breath slightly.

"No problem Wally." Robin replied as the trio headed down towards the main street of Star City.

"So Rob, how things with the little twerp?" Wally asked with a grin.

Robin glared at his best friend. "Damian can be a pain but he does like Alfred and for some reason I think he may like me. Maybe." Robin replied.

"He does as Dami told me so. He said that there was something about you that reminded him of out grandfather which is weird cause Dami is known not to like a lot of people from my understanding." Wally explained as she ordered and ice cream cone from a local vender.

"Great, I have a mini assassin as a little brother that I remind him of his slightly evil grandfather. Oh Goody." Robin said as he rolled his eyes under his shades.

"Hey that's my grandfather too that you're talking about as well." Wally mocked glared that her little brother.

"I still can't believe that you are related to Ra's Al Ghul." Roy pointed out as he ordered a ice cream cone from the same vender.

"Join the club." Wally replied taking a bite of her ice cream.

"I just don't understand why Ra's let your mother leave the Shadows with you." Robin asked.

"I think it's because my Mother was his daughter that she was allowed to leave but other than that I have no idea why she was able to leave." Wally replied.

"I am so confused." Roy said.

"What else is new?" Wally replied back and got a glare from the older red head.

The three friends spent the day just hanging out and eating until it was around 7 in the evening and was time for Robin and Wally to get home. So Roy walked his little brother and sister to the Zetas. Robin went through the Zetas first leaving Roy and Wally alone.

Wally looked at her best friend for a moment and thought about what she was going to say to Roy who had been by her side since he found out everything about her. "Thanks for being on my side throughout this entire situation."

Roy did one of his rare smiles as he placed his hand on top of the shorter red head's head and rubbed her head affectionately.

Wally smiled before she turned around and entered the Zetas to head home.

Wally exited the Zeta that was close to her home since she and Barry were really the only ones in Central City.

As she was walking home Wally could feel that someone was following her due to her training from her mother and father and Black Canary.

"Hello SportsMaster, what can I do for you?" Wally asked knowing her teammates father and style.

A tall muscular hockey wearing blond haired man jumped down from the shadows just behind Wally.

"You really are MariBella's daughter! I could never sneak up on her either." The muscle man replied as he took off his mask to reveal Lawrence Crock. The assassin normally wouldn't reveal his face to a hero but said hero was the daughter of one of his employers and already knew who he was behind the mask.

"Ra's asked me to check up on you and to tell you that you need to come with me to discuss something of great importance. What that is I have no idea." SportsMaster replied.

"Greaaaat!" Wally replied as she started walking towards her home to tell her parents that her grandfather wanted to talk to her. Couldn't that man ever just call and say that they needed to talk.

"I'll wait for you at this location. Please don't be like your mentor and be late." Sportsmaster replied with a groan and handed the young speedster a piece of paper with an address on it.

"No promises on that one." Wally replied as she took the piece of paper and headed towards home.

It took Wally about 10 minutes to get home at normal speed. She entered her home to find her mother on the couch watching some T.V.

"Hey mom, I ran into Crusher and he wants me to meet him and he is going to take me to see Grandfather. Why grandpa wants to talk to me I have no idea? Can't that man just call." Wally told her mother who had a twinkle in her eye.

"Even when I was still a Shadow your grandfather still had a unique way of contacting those of his family. He normally would send Huntress to get me and SportsMaster to get your father." Mary told her daughter.

"I better get going. Love you guys." Wally replied as she speed out the door.

"Just what are you planning Father?" Mary said to herself as she wondered what her father was planning involving her daughter.

_Next chapter Wally finds out just what her grandfather wants with her._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

reviews would be great.


	17. Chapter 16

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. I AM IN NEED OF IDEAS AS TO HOW TO PROCEDE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. **

Chapter 16

Wally arrived at the dock where SportsMaster told her to meet him which was in Star City. Why the blond assassin couldn't have 'ambushed' her when she was actually in Star City an hour earlier was beyond her.

"You know for a Flash you are kinda slow." SportsMaster pointed out with a smile behind his mask.

Wally sent a glare to the father of one of her teammates. She could see why Artemis wanted nothing to do with her father. He was a major jerk.

"So where are we going?" Wally asked as she shifting from one foot to the other as she was slightly cold.

"I can't tell you exactly as you are still a hero but your grandfather told me that I could trust you not to reveal the location of where we are going." The sports themed villain told the young speedster as he handed her a blindfold to put around her eyes which Wally did in a quick moment.

SportsMaster helped Wally onto the boat that would take them to one of Ra's island homes. "The trip should only take an hour to get to where we are going."

"That's fine by me."

SportsMaster started the boat engine and soon the two were on their way unaware that they were being followed by a dark figure.

Like SportsMaster had said the trip only took an hour before they arrived at a island surrounded by a light fog.

"You can take the blindfold off now Kid Flash." The blond assassin said.

Wally took off the blindfold to see a beautiful island covered with trees and many other vegetation but what got Wally's attention was the small building that was in the middle of the island. The young speedster knew that the building was one of the hideouts for her grandfather and his followers.

"Ra's said to have him meet you in the courtyard of the mansion. Alone." SportsMaster told her as he headed a different way towards the building.

Wally without any hesitation headed towards the courtyard where she was to meet with her Grandfather and find out what he wanted with her.

It took Wally a few minutes to reach the courtyard as she didn't want to use her powers in unfamiliar territory. Plus she needed to save her strength just in case she needed to make a run for it but something told her that she would not need to make a run for it and that her grandfather just wanted to talk.

When Wally arrived at the Courtyard she saw her grandfather and one of his bodyguards which Wally thought that his name was Ubu or something like that.

"I see that you made my dear Mehira." The immortal member of the Light said with his back turned to Wally.

"What was it that you needed to talk to me about and another thing can't you just call and tell me that you need to see me than have SportsMaster or someone else of the Light's goons come get me?" Wally asked slightly glaring at her Grandfather who just grinned.

"Where would be the fun in that my dear?" Ra's replied with a toothy grin.

Wally let out a groan as she walked up to her grandfather when he told her to come and follow him into the mansion.

"You come from a very special heritage my young Mehira. One that will be around for a long time." Ra's began saying.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Wally asked not liking the tone of voice her grandfather was using.

"You and Damian are my grandchildren and that makes you me heirs. I am not going to choose which one will take over for me with the Lazarus Pit will not heal me anymore which could be soon. I want both of my grandchildren to take over the League of Shadows for me." Ra's told his oldest grandchild who looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"You do realize that I am a hero and not a villain right?" Wally asked still not believing what she had just heard.

"As was I once a hero but that was a long time ago and many lives as well. Do you really think that your friends and Justice League will allow to still continued to be a hero when they know that you are the granddaughter of one their most wanted villains?" Ra's told Wally who just looked at him.

"There is no way that the team or the League would ever betray me nor think of me as a villain!" Wally yelled as she turned and headed back to the dock.

"Then tell me why Batman has followed you to this island?"

Wally spun around so fast that she nearly trip on her own feet. "What?!"

"Batman is currently in the trees to your left spying on us. In case that you have forgotten I am a member of his villain gallery and one of the toughest ones he has fought." Ra's pointed out as he pointed to the trees on the left to show Wally that Batman was indeed in the trees spying on them.

Wally felt tears come to her eyes at the sight of someone that she respected greatly maybe on the same level as her uncle spy on her. Batman didn't trust her at all.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk. Just remember Mehira that you are always welcomed no matter what happens." The immortal told his red headed granddaughter.

As soon as Ra's left the courtyard Batman jumped down out of the tree he was hiding in to face a disappointed and sad faced Wally.

"Wally..."

"No! Don't you dare try and sugar coat this! You told me that you trusted me to make the right choices and that you wouldn't spy on me. Well, what do you think you are doing now? I told you that I wanted nothing to do with my grandfather's organization and that I would never betray the League. Are you going to spy on Damian as well or does he not count since he is of your blood?" Wally screamed at that Dark Knight who had never seen the teen speedster so angry.

"Wally, I am not here to spy on you like you think. I followed you because I saw you with SportsMaster and thought that you were in danger." Batman replied to the speedster.

"In other words you didn't think that I could handle myself or that I would betray the League." Wally screamed out once again. "I do have a right to know my grandfather Bats and just because he is one of your most powerful super-villains doesn't mean that I would join him. I know that is what you are thinking as you are paranoid beyond belief and have to know everything about everyone."

"Wally, you need to calm down before you get sick." Batman told the teen that he was fond of as he could see that she was vibrating in place which was not a good thing for someone so young.

"Don't tell me what to do. You are not my father!" With saying that Wally for some reason felt her eyelids start to feel heavy and she felt sleepy for some reason as well. She looked to see that Batman had stabbed her with some sort of tranquilizer in an attempt to calm her down.

"You need to calm down Wally. I'll explain everything back at the Cave." Batman told the teen Speedster as she started to fall but Batman caught her before she hit the ground.

Unknown to Batman which was rare Ra's was watching the scene take place and smiled. It was nice to know that his grandchildren were safe in the hands of a very capable man that the immortal trusted. In the immortal's point of view Batman may seem cold but he did care about those he consider family and Wally West was one of them.

_Next chapter Wally freaks out on Batman while the team find out just what happened on the island._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

reviews would be great as well.


	18. Chapter 17

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY. I JUST WATCHED ENDGAME AND WAS SCREAMING AT THE TV WHY DO THAT ALWAYS KILL OR TRY AND KILL WALLY WEST. THEY DID KILL HIM IN JUSTICE LORDS UNIVERISE AND IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE UNIVERISE IN JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED. I REALLY HOPE THAT THERE IS ENOUGH PENTIONS TO GET AT LEAST A THRID SEASON AND WE CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO WALLY.**

Chapter 17

Robin walked into the The team's base to hear a whole bunch of yelling coming from Wally who was yelling at someone that couldn't get a word in otherwise.

"I THROUGHT THAT YOU TRUSTED ME BUT I GUESS THAT'S NOT THE CASE. YOU CAN SAY ALL YOU WANT ABOUT LOOKING OUT FOR ME BUT IN TRUTH YOU WERE JUST SPYING ON ME?" Wally's voiced carried throughout the Cave.

Robin prayed for who ever Wally was yelling at as she was known to have a temper and get mad real easy. So imagine The Boy Wonder's surprise when he walked into the room to find his best friend yelling at Batman.

"Wally, you need to calm down." Batman told the speedster.

"WHY?! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO YELL AT YOU. YOU FOLLOWED ME TO A MEETING BETWEEN ME AND MY GRANDFATHER. RA'S WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU AND THE OTHERS NOT TRUSTING ME ON THE TEAM. I WANTED TO PROVE HIM WRONG THAT YOU WOULD TRUST ME BUT I WAS WRONG IN EVER THINKING THAT A VILLAIN'S GRANDDAUGHTER WOULD EVER GAIN THE TRUST OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE HIS OFFER AND JOIN HIM!" Wally continued to scream unaware that she had an audience of one Boy Wonder.

"Wally, I did not follow you because I didn't trust you. I followed you due to the fact that I was concerned when Roy called me telling me that he had saw you with SportsMaster." Batman explained in his gruff tone of voice.

"YEAH RIGHT AND I'M A NORMAL HUMAN." Wally screamed as she started to vibrate in place.

"Wally, you need to calm down before you make yourself sick." Batman pointed out as he took a step forward towards that young speedster who only showed how mad she was by smacking Batman's concerned hand away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Wally yelled as she slowed her speed down and got control of her breathing. "I NEED SOME AIR!" With saying that Wally headed for the Zetas and disappeared into the circle.

"What's going on?" Robin asked his mentor as he made himself known.

Batman turned to his son in all but blood and did something that he had never done in his career as Batman or at least in public. He let out a sigh.

"After you came home from your little get together Wally headed home only to find SportsMaster waiting for her by the Zetas. He had a message for Wally from her grandfather who wished to see her immediately. Wally zetaed back to Star City where Roy saw her leave with SportsMaster. Roy thought that Wally was being kidnapped and asked me to rescue her. I followed SportsMaster and Wally to one of Ra's island homes. It was there that I hid in a tree and listened to what Ra's wanted with Wally who I knew was in no danger but I was still concerned. It turns out that Ra's wants Wally and Damian to take over the League of Shadows. Wally refused but Ra's pointed out that she would never be trusted by the team and the League and used that to his advantage by revealing where I was hiding in the trees. Wally got upset and started to get sick. I told her were would talk back at the cave which is where you came in." Batman explained.

"So in other words we have a very upset and pissed off speedster that thinks that we don't trust her because of you being concerned for her safety?" Robin pointed out with a frown. He didn't like the fact that his best friend was having trust issues concerning the team and the League.

"That seems to be about right." Batman replied with another sigh. He really didn't want to have to deal with Barry who viewed Wally as his own daughter. Barry was worse then a mother grizzly bear when it came to protecting his niece.

"I'll talk to the team and see if we can't get Wally to come back to the Cave." Robin told his mentor and maybe get Wally to forgive Batman who was only acting like any parent would do with a child that they cared about.

Batman nodded his head and in a swirl of his cape disappeared into the Cave.

Robin let out a sigh. He knew that getting Wally to even be in the same room as Batman was going to be a challenge as Wally was known for having a temper but Robin had to try.

The first thing he had to do was tell the team that they had a situation with the resident teenage speedster that was having trust issue at the moment. The Boy Wonder was not looking forward to that.

_Next chapter Wally talks with Roy about possibly joining the Shadows since she remembers that some of teammates don't really trust her._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you


	19. Chapter 18

**THANKS FOR THE EVERYTHING. I STILL AM GRIEVING WALLY'S DEATH.**

Chapter 18

Wally ran as fast as she could at a human pace. She didn't want Batman to track her not that he trusted her anyway. Maybe she should take her grandfather up on his offer and join the Shadows but that would be going against what her parents wanted for her. Mary and Rudy had both left the Shadows to give her a normal life and Aunt Iris followed a short time later.

The young speedster just didn't know what to do! No one seemed to trust her anymore. The only people that she could count on were the Shadows, Damian and hopefully Roy. Wally just had to find Roy and talk to him.

So Wally headed into an abandoned building to change into her Kid Flash uniform and zeta to Star City where she could meet up with Roy. Unknown to the young speedster a Shadow was following her by orders of Ra's Al Ghul from the time she arrived in Star City. The man may be a criminal mastermind but he was still a loving father and grandfather.

Wally made it to a building that Roy was known to hang out in from time to time. She was just hoping that Roy was at the place she really needed to talk to someone.

Luck was on Wally's side as she spotted Roy in his Red Arrow gear sitting on the roof of a building. The teen speedster sped up the side of the building till she was right beside Roy who grunted a hello to her.

"Red, do you have a few moments to talk?" Wally asked as she came up beside friend that had stuck with her since she revealed that she was related to a member of The Light.

"What's up KF?" Roy asked as he turned around to see the distress look on his best friend's face.

Wally told Roy everything from her offer to lead the League of Shadows and Batman not trusting her.

"That's one of the reasons why I left that group and pursue my own life. I'm not saying that you should join the Shadows but maybe they could benefit from a hero leading them and maybe change for the better." Roy said to Wally who slightly smiled.

"Thanks Red, I knew that I could count on you to cheer me up." Wally replied as she leaned in and gave Roy a kiss on the cheek causing Roy to turn red. "You've given me a lot to think off."

Roy gave Wally a grin and a hug. He was not one for public displays of affection but he knew that Wally needed a friend.

"Whatever choice you make I'll support you." Roy told his friend who had supported him when he went solo and had defended him when Artemis who he was starting to respect came onto the team.

"Thanks again Red." Wally replied as she stood up and headed down to the street.

Roy did one of his rare smiles as he watched his best friend leave the rooftop.

Wally speed down the streets at a normal speed that was slow for her but she wanted to take in the scenery and think. It was true that her mother's side of the family wanted her to join the League of Shadows and maybe she could like what she told Roy was make the Shadows good or maybe even neutral in the current situation but if she left the team then she would never be welcomed back on the team and she would be treated as a villain.

Wally just wanted to scream bloody murder. She just didn't know what to do. She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder that was not familiar to her. Acting on instinct Wally grabbed the hand and flipped the person that was behind her over her shoulder.

The person countered with with a back flip of their own.

Wally now got a look at who was following her and realized that if the person that was following her wanted to kill her she would have done so a long time ago.

"Hello Mehira."

"Hello Cheshire. Why are you following me?" Wally asked glaring at the cat themed assassin.

"Your grandfather sent me to check up on you."

Wally let out a sigh. Her grandfather was just as bad as her uncle and Batman when it came to looking out for her.

"Also I seen you making moves on Red Arrow." Cheshire grinned.

Wally turned red at the thought of being spied on during a time alone with Roy.

"Oh don't worry little Princess, I'm not here to fight you for him as I have seen the way he looks at you is a way that he would never be able to look at me." The cat themed Shadow pointed out.

Wally just looked at the villain that was her teammate's older sister with a calculating eye but could tell that the villainess was telling the truth about Roy.

"Cheshire, can you do me a favor and tell my grandfather that I just may consider his request about leaving the Justice League for the Shadows under one condition. The condition is that Damian stays where he is at as the brat deserves to have a normal life with his father." Wally told the Asian Shadow.

"What brought this change on?" Cheshire asked as her eyes went wide at the sudden change in the normally loyal Mini Justice League member.

"Batman."

"Say no more kid. That says enough." Cheshire pointed out.

"How can I stay on a team when someone who I respect and trust doesn't even trust me." Wally told the assassin.

"You need to make your own choice Princess but I can tell you this. You need to make sure that your choice is what you want not what your family wants." Cheshire told the young speedster who looked ready to cry.

"You really are Artemis's older sister." Wally said with a smile though tears wee still in her eyes.

"You know it." Cheshire replied with a grin. "Why don't you head back to your base before that mentor of yours sends out the search party."

Wally let out a laugh as that was exactly what Barry would do if she wasn't home in a few minutes. That man was such a mother hen at times.

"Thanks for the chat Cheshire. I needed to talk to someone that was not a part of the League or the team." Wally told the cat themed Shadow.

"Anytime Princess."

"Just one question before you leave. Why DO you call me Princess?" Wally asked.

"A couple of reasons. One is just to annoy you and the other is because that is who you are. You are the granddaughter of Ra's Al Ghul thus making you a Princess of the League of Shadows. Your mother held the title of Princess and so does Damian's mother. You may leave the Shadows but they will always be there for you." Cheshire explained as she put on her mask. "Always know that no matter what happens in your life and what side you should choose you will always have the support of the Shadows for once a Shadow always a Shadow."

Wally watched as Cheshire disappeared into the shadows via a smoke bomb with a smile on her face. It was funny that that a trained killer was being more of a mentor than a mentor that she had known since she started being a hero.

_Next chapter Wally makes her choice on who team she wants to be on._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

reviews would be great. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 19

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. THANK TO THOSE THAT GAVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. AND FOR THE OTHER STORIES.**

Chapter 19

Wally looked up at the sky that was blocked by the tower that belonged to a mansion that she was very welcomed in anytime which was where her cousin was staying. Her cousin that like her was a part of the Royal family of the Shadows.

Wally walked up the long walkway until she reached the door and knocked on the door waiting for the ever faithful butler which Wally affectingly called BatButler to answer the door. She only waited less then 30 seconds before the door open to reveal Alfred who had a smile on his face.

"Ah Miss Wally, how are you today?" The kind Butler asked as he showed the teen speedster in to the mansion.

"I'm doing good Alfred. By any chance is the demon spawn around?" Wally asked as Alfred took her coat.

"Why yes. Master Damian is in his room doing something that I do not want to know what." Alfred replied with a smile.

"Thanks Alfred." Wally said as she headed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"My pleasure." Alfred said once again smiled. He was fond of the young speedster who always enjoyed his food.

Wally walked up the balcony and headed to her cousin's room once she reached the top of the stairs. Once she reached the door to the room that Damian was in she took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a mini Bruce Wayne only this one was trained to kill at birth.

"Mehira, what are you doing here? What is wrong?" Damian asked seeing and feeling the emotions coming off his cousin.

"Hey Demon, do you have a few moments to talk?" Wally asked.

"Of course. Please come in." Damian told his older cousin as he stepped aside to let Wally in.

Wally entered her cousin's room to see that it was very much like Robin's room. Nothing was out of place.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" Damian asked as he closed that door and sat down on the bed.

"I'm thinking of joining the Shadows but not the Light." Wally told her younger cousin.

"What brought this on?" Damian asked as he looked at Wally with a strange look on his face. As far as he knew Wally was loyal to The Justice League.

"Batman followed me with I met with Grandfather a few days ago. He said that he was concerned for me but I know that whole truth. He just doesn't trust me ever since finding out that I was the Granddaughter of Ra's Al Ghul and I have a feeling that my teammates feel the same way. They may not voice it vocally but I can feel that they think that I am going to betray them at a moments notice. Well in my option why don't I do just that." Wally somewhat grumbled at her cousin.

Damian was shocked that Mehira wanted to join the Shadows when she was so adamant about staying true to being a hero. But he guess that his father's paranoia may have pushed Mehira over the edge.

"I'm not saying that you have to come back to the Shadows Dami but I don't know if I can stand to stay with a team that doesn't trust me which like I said they don't trust me that much anymore." Wally said as she noticed that her cousin was giving her a look.

"I want to stay here with Father but you are my family as well." The mini Bruce Wayne look alike replied.

"Dami, you have a normal life here and I don't want to mess that up." Wally told Damian.

"Mehira, if there is one thing that I have been taught by Mother and Grandfather is that you always stay true and loyal to your family no matter who they are." Damian told Wally who had tears in her eyes at what he had just said.

"Thank you Dami." Wally replied as she hugged her 8 year old cousin who for once didn't fight to get released.

"So what are you going to do?" Damian asked knowing what Mehira was going to do and he was going to do the same thing.

TWO DAYS LATER

Barry Allen AKA The Flash was having a major panic attack. Why do you ask was the reason that Barry was freaking out? Well, his niece who he had come to love as his own daughter was missing and no one had seen her in the past two days.

The last place that Wally West was last seen was at Bruce Wayne AKA Batman's house. Alfred had said that he had let the younger speedster in to the manor but was growing concern when everything had become quite for some time. So Alfred went to check up on Wally and Damian only to find them missing and nothing showing that there had been a fight. It looked as if the two had left on their own.

"Well Damian is a Shadow and can move with out making any sound. It would make sense that he would want to go back to his family not that I am saying Batman isn't family but why take Wally with him?" Roy told everyone.

"Because of something Batman did may have caused Wally to change sides." Robin said remembering the fight he had heard the other day about Batman not trusting Wally.

"Do you really think that she may have Joined the Shadows due to the incident that happened between her and myself?" Batman asked not really wanting to know the answer. He trusted Wally with his life and trusted her with his secret identity. He followed her the night she met with Ra's only because he was concerned for her safety. Batman knew that Ra's would never hurt Wally as she was of his blood and Ra's took blood very seriously but Batman wasn't to sure about SportsMaster.

"What the hell are you talking about Bats?" Flash asked glaring at the bat themed hero the hardest glare he could muster. The blond swore that if Batman did anything to that cause his niece to do something crazy there would be hell to pay.

Batman explained that three days ago he followed Wally who was seen with SportsMaster heading for a island that was owned by Ra's Al Ghul.

"I followed her only because I was concerned for safety NOT because I did not trust her which is something that I do completely." Batman explained.

"You followed my NIECE?!"

"To make sure that she would be safe."

"Yeah right and I'm a monkey's uncle."

Robin knew that a fight was about to begin so he decided to break up the fight before it started. "Look Flash, you can kill Batman later but right now we need to find Wally and make her see that we still trust her as I think that some of us have mixed feelings about have a Granddaughter of Member of The Light on the team. A granddaughter who up until a short while ago had no idea that she was related to a Member of The Light." Robin pointed out.

"So in other words Wally may be thinking that we don't trust her do to her bloodline?" Conner asked knowing how Wally must be feeling do to him being the son of Lex Luthor.

"Maybe. I mean I think she scared. We accepted Superboy despite him being the so called son of Lex Luthor. Wally really had no idea that she was related to Ra's Al Ghul and from what I get Ra's doesn't want Wally or Damian anywhere near the Shadow just yet. I think that Ra's wants to reshape the Shadows and he needed younger blood in order to do that." Robin told everyone as he remembered a talk he had with Damian about how Ra's wanted to change the Shadows to be not at evil and neutral in life.

"Let's hope that we can convince Wally to come back." Roy said. He really wanted Wally to stay a hero and not become a villain as he really didn't want to have to fight Wally who to him was more than a friend.

_Next chapter Wally meets some of the Shadows and gets along very well with a certain spider themed and cat mask wearing Shadow._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

reviews would be wonderful. thanks


	21. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY. VICTORY GODDESS GETS CREDIT FOR HER IDEA THAT HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND MANY CHAPTERS TO COME BUT IDEAS ARE STILL WELCOMED. WALLY WILL BE CALLED MEHIRA IN THIS CHAPTER. sorry for the chapter being so short i didn't want to have all my ideas in one chapter.**

Chapter 20

Deep within a mountain retreat that was for the Members of League of Shadows a 16 year old red haired hero/villain so to speak on the villain part was sleeping in a plush bed with her loving villain grandfather, aunt and cousin by her side. The teen was mentally and physically exhausted from her ordeal with someone that she thought would accept her but didn't.

"Grandfather, do you think that she will be alright?" Damian asked as he looked at his older cousin who was cocooned in a mess of blankets. The young Prince of the Shadows was concerned for Mehira as even though she was a hero she was still family and that was one thing that matter in the world of the Al Ghul's.

"Time is the only thing that will tell us." The immortal told his youngest grandchild. He had sent some of his most trusted assassins to retrieve MariBella and Antares. Even though he had a respect for Batman and Robin, Ra's didn't trust the other heroes especially Superman to use his oldest daughter and son-in-law as bait and leverage.

"I think that this is a bunch of crap that she feels that no one trusts her other than Robin, Flash and that red haired archer who I know thinks of her more as friend." Talia put her option in. She was concerned about her niece who was probably one of the sweetest people in the world do to her being raised outside of the Shadows.

"I have to agree with you on that Mother. Mehira has done nothing to warrant their distrust and had help the Justice League save the earth many time and yet when they find out that she is The granddaughter of the leader of the League of Shadows they start treating her like she is some common criminal." Damian voiced his option as he watched his cousin who he loved with all his heart sleep safely.

"I want to know if she is seriously thinking about joining us?" Talia asked as she had found out that Mehira was thinking about joining the Shadows from her son when he and Mehira had arrived three days ago in the middle of the night soaking wet and Mehira was sobbing her eyes out. Talia immediately ushered her son and niece into the castle and got them hot showers and after getting some food into them asked them why they had come to one of the most hidden castles that had been in the Al Ghul family for years in the middle of the night.

The younger Princess of the Shadows was shocked that her niece was thinking about joining the Shadows when a few weeks ago she was dead set against joining them. She loved Batman and Bruce Wayne to death and truly believe that he didn't follow Mehira because she was the granddaughter of Ra's Al Ghul but because she was a child that never really feared The Batman at all.

Talia could remember watching Mehira when she first had gotten her powers and had met Batman. Unlike most of the younger heroes Mehira never showed any fear towards the Bat themed hero. In fact Mehira seemed to love to bug the hell out of him. Over time Talia noticed that Batman had become just as protective of Kid Flash as he was of Robin.

"What I may have said at the last meeting a few days ago was not what I thought Mehira would think about Batman as I love the fact that he is just a protective of my granddaughter and his son as he is protective of Robin." Ra's pointed out. He never intended for his beloved granddaughter to think that the League did not trust her as he knew the most of the League would die for the members of Young Justice.

"That much is true about Batman. That man may act like he has no feelings but deep down he is a man that cares for those he loves." Talia said as she adjusted the covers around her niece.

"Come. Let us give her some time to rest and think. We will talk to her in the morning before the League and Young Justice arrive which I know they will arrive knowing Batman." Ra's told his daughter and grandson as he ushered the two out of the bedroom. He had to talk to his granddaughter when she wasn't so distressed and upset. The immortal knew that he had to choice his words just right to make Mehira make the right choice on where she wants to me and if she made the right one the Shadows may just become a different version.

Ra's shot his sleeping granddaughter a concerned look before he closed the door to her room and placed Black Spider and Cheshire who the latter had become very good friends with the young speedster. Ra's also knew the Cheshire wouldn't let anything happen to Mehira as the cat themed assassin had many times to take the speedster out before she knew that said speedster was a Princess of the Shadows.

_Next chapter Wally makes her choice on what side she wants to me on and Luther makes an appearance that may spell trouble for the Shadows._

Ideas are welcome anytime

reviews would be great and anyone can leave a review and don't need an account.


	22. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT EVERYONE HAS GIVEN ME THOUGHOUT THIS STORY. **

Chapter 21

Early the next morning

Wally opened her eyes and let out a slight yelp as she came face to face with the face of a certain annoying troll's little brother.

"How are you feeling Mehira?" Damian asked as he gave his cousin a glass of water and a few pain pills.

"Much better thank you." Wally replied as she took the water and pills and swallowed them down.

"That is good. Grandfather would like to see us as soon as we can." Damian told Wally as he got up and left the room to give his cousin the privacy to shower and change into a outfit.

Fifteen minutes later Wally was showered and dressed in a dress like outfit with the symbol of the Al Ghul family. The speedster left the bedroom to find Cheshire and Black Spider who was looking the speedster up and down.

"You finally look like a Shadow and a Al Ghul." The spider themed villain pointed out with a smile behind his mask.

Cheshire whacked Black Spider upside the head. "She was always an Al Ghul." The cat themed villainess said as she grabbed Wally gently by her arm and led her down the hall. "You can get lost in this place very easily so The Great One has asked me to escort you to the Great Hall."

"Thanks." Wally replied as she took in the sights of castle. She was amazed at the designs of the tapestries and paintings. Of course the owner of the castle was and still is over 600 years old so of course Ra's would have some priceless paintings and other items.

Wally was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Cheshire nudge her arm telling her that they had arrived at the Great Hall.

"This is where I leave you. Enjoy the rest of your day Milady." Cheshire told the speedster who gave her a glare at the Milady part.

"Thanks Jade and don't use titles on me please." Wally said as she entered the room to see her grandfather, Aunt and Cousin.

"Welcome to the Great Hall Mehira." Ra's told his granddaughter who smile in returned.

"Thank you Grandfather. I can guess that I know why you have called me here." Wally said.

Ra's smiled at his oldest grandchild who was smarter than most people gave him credit for. "Yes, you are right. I called you here to discuss what side you plan on joining."

"I have thought of some ideas that may just benefit both the Shadows and The League." Wally said hoping she would have the courage to tell her Grandfather who could give Batman a run for his money on the intimidation department.

"What did you have in mind my dear?" Ra's asked always willing to listen to his family.

"I know from experience that you don't really bother with The Light right?" Wally asked waiting for a response which was given in a few moments. "Well everyone knows that I am a hero so my idea is this. What if the Shadows were to remain neutral in the fight between The Light and The Justice League? That way no one would be hurt and the Shadows would be around for a long time."

Ra's looked at his Granddaughter with a calculating eye. She did make some very good points. He really only joined The Light for the excitement due to his long life and also to protect his family. Maybe since he only had a few more trips into the Lazarus Pit that Mehira could be the new leader of the Shadows as she was perfect for the new age. She was young, smart, loyal and kind. Everything the new leader of the Shadows needed to be.

"You make some very important points my dear child. I will have to think about this for some time. As for right now I think you better met your friends who are currently sneaking into the back gates thinking that they have not been spotted." The immortal pointed out as he pulled a tapestry away from the wall to reveal large screen revealing the Young Justice team and a few members of the League trying to be sneaky but failing.

Wally let out a groan hoping that her friend didn't come here to see if she would betray the League and came to see if she was alright. She didn't know if she could take the pain if her friends betrayed her like Batman had done.

"Maybe I should go out and meet them?" Wally said with a evil grin. "Or maybe I should send out Damian?"

Ra's, Talia and Wally all looked at Damian who was looking very innocent but you could tell that he wanted to tell off his cousin's friends and members of the League.

"Let's send Damian to meet the heroes." Talia said with a smile that equaled Wally's.

With a speed that rivaled a speedster's Damian left the room and headed towards the courtyard to talk with his brother, father and their teammates or more like yelled at them.

"Something tells me that Damian is going to give the heroes the riot act." Wally said knowing what her little cousin was going to do.

"You should have heard him when you were sleeping. He was not happy about the way Batman has been treating you. I mean I know Bruce is paranoid but to spy on you because you were meeting with your grandfather that is ridiculous." Talia pointed out. Even though she loved Bruce he was still a pain in the butt at times. He also meant well but sometimes his paranoia got the best of him.

"What do you say that we watch my friends get chewed out by an 8 year old?" Wally asked with another grin.

"Let's." Talia replied smiling as the princess of the Shadows headed to the balcony to watch Young Justice and The Justice League get chewed out.

_Next chapter Damian rips the heroes a new one about the way the they were treating Wally._

Ideas are welcome anytime

reviews are really wonderful. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 22

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HELP ME WITH THIS CHAPTER. IDEAS ARE REALLY NEEDED FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN. ALSO I HAVE NOT GOTTEN HARDLY ANY REVIEWS THE PAST FEW CHAPTER ON ALL OF MY UPDATED STORIES AND I FEEL A LITTLE BUMMED OUT. JUST HAD TO GET THAT OUT.**

Chapter 22

Robin couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched which they probably were as they were in enemy territory but not just any enemies territory but The League of Shadows which was and still is one of the world's deadliest organization.

The only reason why Young Justice and several members of the Justice League incuding Batman who was concerned for Wally even though he wouldn't admit were sneaking into one of the Shadow's bases was to find Wally and make sure she was alright.

Batman was secretly praying that he had not ruined the trust that Wally had with him. Wally was known for jumping the gun sometimes and didn't give him a chance to explain why he followed her that night. He did want to lose Wally to the Shadows as he may have already lost Damian to them as he was born into the Shadows and was very loyal to his family and protective of those he cared about.

Speaking of said Mini Shadow, Damian had made his appearance by dropping in on the team and slightly scaring everyone save for Batman as he never showed fear only instilled it into his enemies.

"You call this sneaking in to the enemy's base? Please I was doing this so much better when I was able to sneak into the Hall of Justice when I was 5. I had expected more from the team that Mehira talked about all the time when she was visiting us. Please note _visiting._" The demon spawn replied with a smirk.

Everyone got a look at what Damian was wearing and it was very similar to a Robin's outfit only more darker and eviler looking. He didn't wear a mask as there was no reason for one as everyone knew who he was.

"Where's Kid Flash? You had better not had hurt her!" Conner demanded taking a step towards the young Shadow only to be restrained by Red Arrow.

Damian was taken back at how protective the clone sounded of his cousin and thought that maybe there were a few few heroes that still trusted Mehira. Maybe there was still hope.

"Me? Some of you were the reason she left and came to us because you do not trust her at all because she is the granddaughter of Ra's Al Ghul." Damian pointed out losing his temper. He was the son of the Batman so there was no way that he could not have a temper.

"That's not true!" M'gann cried out. She trusted Wally with her life as she was the first one to make her feel welcome on Earth.

"It is not? Then why was she crying to Grandfather when we arrived here three day ago saying that her team didn't trust her?" Damian asked grinning.

"Wally is one of the best friends I could ever have. She treated me like I was a normal person when she found out who I was under the mask." Robin told his little brother.\\

"Brother, you and your team are not the ones that caused her to leave. It is father and the Justice League. I just have one thing to say to you so call Justice League who think that just because someone is part of The Shadows not realizing that there is a loyalty among the Shadows but all you see is the bad." Damian pointed out. "I have just one thing to say and that is if you can not trust Mehira who is one of most loyalist and caring people I have ever met than you are not worth my time and I do not want to know who my father is who mother told me was a great man and fair but I guess that was a lie. You have two minutes to leave before I summon the Elite Guard and they will take care of you." Damian told the heroes as he turned around to leave.

"What about Wally?" Roy asked as he growled at the demon spawn.

"Mehira still has not made her choice on who she wants to join. I'm not going to tell her that she should join the Shadows nor you heroes. Mehira is her own person and she can make her own choice and before you ask she had not revealed anything about who each hero's secret identity is as she has not been asked and will never be ask at all. 1:30 to leave." Damian said as he started to disappear from the courtyard.

"I'm not leaving with Wally!" Roy yelled as he notched an arrow.

"Do you really think that you can get a shot off before you are killed?" Damian asked.

"I'm not leaving without Wally. She's my best friend and I don't care if she is the granddaughter of a Shadow. She is coming home where she belongs. She had family that love her and care about her. I care about her." Roy yelled as he pointed his arrow at Damian not really intending to fire it at a child even if the child was a Shadow.

Damian stopped in mid step at what the Red haired archer had just said. Damian could tell that the archer was speaking the truth. Red Arrow had stayed Mehira's friend throughout everything that had been happening. Robin was also someone that had been on Mehira's side throughout everything.

"That may be true archer but it is still Mehira's choice on which side she wants to join. You have less than a minute to leave before a real fight begins." Damian once again pointed out.

"Listen you little demon spawn, we are not leaving with out Wally and if we have to fight all of the Shadows to get her back we will." Artemis said as she notched an arrow to get ready just in case of a battle.

"Oh really? The Justice League boast about being equal and freedom of making your own choices but all of a sudden one of your teammates is thinking of joining the Shadows because of the way she was treated by a member of the League that she trusted and suddenly she cannot make her choices. That does not sound like freedom to me." Damian pointed out again.

"I can't speak for Batman but I can speak for myself. I made a mistake judging Wally based on her heritage when she and her family have done nothing to warrant my misguidance. Wally is a great friend and a good hero. I will agree that the choice is hers to make on which side she wants to be on but please tell her not to let what a few members of the League said about her and have done to her be the reason for her choice on who she wants to remain with." Superman told Damian as he ordered for Batman and Young Justice to start to leave.

"Really Superman cause that sounds like guilt to me." Damian said as he held up his hand to order the Shadows not to attack just yet. "Who would have thought that the big bad boy scout would admit that he was wrong." Damian taunted before disappearing into the building.

Superman bit his lip to keep from killing Batman's son who was very much like his father in the wanting to kill department.

"We better get out of here before a fight breaks out. We are not abandoning Wally as she is still out friend and teammate but I don't think that even all of us could take on the Shadows at the moment." Superman told the members of Young Justice who started to say something about leaving Wally in the hands of the Shadows. "We will get her back some how. That is a promise."

Wally watched as her friends left the courtyard shocked at what they had said. Mostly she was shocked at what Roy had said what she meant to him. She and Roy were always close and over time Wally had started to develop feelings for the rebel archer but didn't act on it because everyone knew that she was a boy so to speak.

"Sounds like Red Arrow thinks of you more than a friend." Cheshire told her somewhat mistress.

"Maybe but I just don't know I mean don't you like him?" Wally asked as she and Cheshire headed to the dinning hall.

"Nah. I just like tormenting him and having fun with him." The cat themed assassin replied as they arrived at the dining hall and Cheshire bid Wally farewell.

Wally knew that her grandfather was expecting her to choose what side that she wanted to me on soon but in all matter she really didn't know what side she wanted to be on and really wanted the Shadows to remain neutral but that was not going to happen.

Wally took a deep breath before she opened the doors to the dining room to talk with her family. She knew that Auntie Iris would not be there as she had work to do and was a neutral when it came to something like this but her parents would be arriving soon. She would be able to talk and make her decision with everyone around.

_Next chapter Roy sneaks back into the Castle and Wally makes her decision on who she wants to join._

Ideas and dialogue are welcomed anytime

reviews would be great as well thanks.


	24. Chapter 23

**THANK YOU TO EVERYOE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS STORY. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP.**

Chapter 23

Roy waited until the guards were out of sight before he made his move. The archer was determined to get back his teammate and best friend. He was determined to show his speedster friend that there were people that still trusted her and didn't care if she was related to the leader of the Shadows. Wally was still a hero and his friend.

Meanwhile Wally had retired to her room after talking with her grandfather saying that she still needed some more time to decide with side she wanted to stay on. It was 50/50 on the reason why she wanted to stay with the League or join The Shadows. Both had their pros and cons.

The pros to joining the Shadows was that she would be respected like she always wanted to me but that respect came with fear due to her being Ra's Al Ghul's granddaughter. She would have a family that wouldn't lie to her and would trust her.

The pros to staying with The League were that she would never be feared for being a Shadow. The cons were that some of the members of the Justice League would never trust her in any way, shape or form. To one member is particular he would never trust her due to her being the granddaughter to one of his greatest enemies. He had made that known a several days ago when he followed her to a meeting with her grandfather.

"What do I do?" Wally told herself out loud.

"Do what your heart tells you to do." A voice said from behind her. It sounded like the voice was coming from one of the windows.

Wally quickly turned around to see Red Arrow sitting on the window seal. The speedster ran over to the window and hugged one of her best friends tightly.

Roy blushed at the contact but hugged his fellow red head back.

"How in the world did you get past the guards?" Wally asked as he ushered her friend into her room. Ra's may be not as evil as some of the members of The Light but she was his granddaughter and he was protective of her. There was no telling what the immortal would do if he saw or caught a hero in his granddaughter's room.

"They're not that smart." Roy replied with a smile.

Wally rolled her eyes at the comment. Wally knew that Ra's knew that Roy was in the castle but was hoping that he wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"So what are you doing here? Not that I am glad to see you." Wally asked as she sat down on her bed and Roy straddled a chair.

"I can to convince you to stay with the League but didn't know you were having such trouble deciding on which side to join so I'm just here to give moral support and help you make the right choice." Roy explained. In truth he really wanted to convince Wally to stay with the heroes but he would respect the choice she would make. No matter what choice Wally made he would always be her friend.

"Thanks Roy for being such a good friend. I really need some one who isn't part of any organization to help me. I think I know that choice that I am going to make. I just don't know how the other group is going to take my choice." Wally explained as she remembered what Roy had told Damian about him needing her. "Hey Roy, did you really mean what you said about you needing me?" Wally asked as she looked at her friend.

Roy looked at his friend with a smile. Over the past few weeks since finding out that his little brother was really a girl he had come to realize that he had started to develop feelings for the younger speedster who sometimes drove him crazy but was always there for him.

Roy got off of the chair a walked over to where Wally was sitting and sat down beside her. "Wally, I meant every word I said. I do care about more than a friend. I really want you to stay with the League but it is your choice in the matter and no matter what choice you make I will always be there for you." Roy explained as he did something that he normally didn't do and that was pull Wally into a hug and hold her tight.

Wally returned the hug. "Thanks Roy. You really don't know how much this means to me.

Suddenly the door open to reveal the person that Wally was afraid of who would find her and Roy alone.

Ra's looked at the archer that was holding his granddaughter with a frown. He had known that the young male archer had been able to sneak into his castle and knew that he was heading to Mehira's room as the immortal had seen the look of determination on the boy's face when he was force to leave and knew that Red Arrow had feelings for Mehira.

"You do know that I have every right to kill you know do to finding you in my castle and in my granddaughter's room but I will let this incident pass since you have taught me that I need to get better guards if you were able to get pass them." Ra's pointed out as he glared at Roy who was being shielded by Mehira. The red haired archer had nothing to fear as Ra's had no intention of hurting or killing Red Arrow as he possessed a sense of loyalty that the immortal thought had all but disappeared in this day and age.

Ra's looked at Wally with a smile knowing that she had made her choice on which side she wanted to join. "Am I to understand that you have decided on which side you would like to stay with?"

Wally looked at her grandfather who seemed to know just what she was thinking all the time. It was true that she knew what side that she needed to stay with and join. It was a tough choice but she knew what she had to do.

"Yes I have decided what team I would like to join." Wally replied. "But I would like Talia and Damian to be in the Great Hall when I announce what choice I made.."

"That can be arranged. Meet us in the Great Hall in 10 minutes my dear." Ra's told his granddaughter as he left the room.

Roy once he was sure that Ra's was out of earshot let out a loud sigh as he fell back against the bed.

"That man scares me. He is as bad as Batman in the fear department." Roy pointed out as he felt Wally sit down beside him.

"He does have that effect on people but he does care about those that are loyal to him and he does care about his family." Wally replied with smile.

"So what side did you decide to join?" Roy asked.

"You will have to wait and find out in a few minutes." Wally replied with a Cheshire grin as she got off the bed and headed to the door.

Roy let out a playful growl as he followed her out of the room. He knew that he was protected as long as he was with Wally but a part of him did feel a little scared but there was no way he was going to admit that he was scared.

The two red heads reach the doors to the Great Hall which Wally opened them up with snap of her fingers.

Roy was shock at how grand the hall was and how elegant the design was. He looked forward to see Damian and Talia Al Ghul waiting for Wally to walk to them. Roy was secretly praying that his best friend would make the right decision but Roy had also told her to follow her heart when she did make the choice.

"Wally, father has informed me that you have made your decision where you would like stay." Talia asked her niece.

"Yes I have."

"What side did you choose to stay with?" Damian asked curious as to where his cousin would be staying. He had planed to stay with his cousin for a while no matter what side she chose.

"I plan on staying with The Justice League. The reason why is that I want to show them that not everyone who is a Shadow is not evil. That they do have morals and care about each other. I can't do that if I stay here with you guys. I'm not saying that the choice was easy but Red Arrow told me to follow my heart when I make the choice. Which was hard as both sides have their pros and cons. I will always be your Granddaughter, Niece and Cousin no matter what happens." Wally explained.

The leaders of the Shadows nodded their heads in agreement as they waited for Mehira to make her choice.

Wally took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. "I have decided to stay with the Justice League. I feel that I can show the League that you are not the cold heart murders that the world see you as." Wally told her mother's side of the family.

"I had a feeling that you would choose the League and I am proud of you for making the choice that _you _wanted to make and not let anyone elses make the choice for you." Ra's told Wally who was smiling as the immortal walked over to her and hugged her.

"I do have another request. I would like Damian to come with me for a while and spend some time with his father as that way he can also help me showing the world that the Shadows are as evil as people think." Wally asked.

Ra's looked at his oldest grandchild for a few moments before smiling. "You may take Damian with as he does have to the right to know who his father is even is that man is one of my enemies but I know that he will and has treated Damian well. I will arange for someone to take you, Damian and Red Arrow back to Gotham where I am sure that Batman is threating to hurt every bad guy in sight because you are missing." Ra's said as he left the room to prepare for his grandchildren to be taken to Gotham. Ra's knew that Bruce Wayne and Batman was very protective of the children that made up Young Justice. Mostly he was protective of Robin and Kid Flash. Now Ra's had added Batman's son into the mix. Maybe Damian would be that key to helping the Shadows see the light.

_Next chapter Wally, Roy and Damian return to Gotham and face their worried friends,_

_IDEAS ARE WELCOME FOR WHAT EACH TEAMMATE COULD BE THINKING AND SAY._

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANK YOU


	25. Chapter 24

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. VICTORY GODDESS GET CREDIT FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER. **

I NO OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.

Chapter 24

The trip back to Gotham was long and quiet mainly do to the fact that both Roy and Wally were out cold sleeping and using each other as a pillow. Damian was busy reading a book and his mother was looking out of the window.

Damian put his book down and turned to look at his mother. "Mother, do you think that Father will be glad to see you even if you are bring Mehira home?" The mini Shadow asked knowing that his father was paranoid to the point that sometimes Batman didn't trust his own teammates.

"I'm not sure Damian but I do know that he will glad to see you as Batman and Bruce Wayne are very protective of those that he considers family. I know this for a fact as he didn't want Robin to be his sidekick for some time, at least until Robin had trained for over a year and from what I have seen your father is just as bad as a taskmaster as your grandfather but it is only out of love that both of them train their family so hard." Talia told her son as she remembered the time when she was spying on Batman and Robin and Robin had gotten hurt and Batman had gone crazy on the thug that the Dark Knight almost killed the thug.

"So father is just as bad as Flash when it comes to Mehira?" Damian asked another question as he knew the protectiveness his cousin's uncle by marriage had. Damian also knew that the blond haired man was also very forgiving in nature as he stayed with Iris when she revealed that she was a former Shadow. The speedster loved his wife so much that he looked past her criminal record.

"Very much so my son. Batman and Flash could give each other a run for their money when it come to protecting their family." Talia told her son.

"Actually I think that Flash is more protective of me than Batman." Wally said as she rubbed her eyes and looked at her aunt and cousin. "That man wouldn't let me be his sidekick even when I begged him for months. It was finally when I took on Captain Cold by myself did I show Flash that I was able to be his sidekick. I knew from the beginning that he was only looking out for me as the man sees me as his own child."

"That man will make a great father someday." Talia pointed out as she had seen first hand the love that Barry Allen had for his niece.

"That he will." Wally replied as she heard the pilot announce that they were landing and nudged Roy awake to tell him to put on his seat belt.

The four occupants put on their seat belts and waited for the private plane to land at Gotham Airport. Once the plane landed the four disembarked from the plane and headed to the limousine that would take them to the Meeting place that Batman had given them. There was no way that Batman would allow Talia to come to his house even though that was where Damian was most likely created.

20 minutes later The limo arrived at an old abandoned store at the harbor. Talia was the first to leave the limo followed by her son and niece. Roy was the last to leave the limo. The four waited until they saw Batman arrive via the skyline.

"I take it that you are here to inform me of Kid Flash's decision on what team she would like to join?" Batman asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. Mehira has made her choice and felt that she should tell you in person since you were one of the reason why she choose the team that she did." Talia replied as he watched her niece step towards the Bat themed hero who just looked at her like he normally did.

"So what did you decide?"

"I'm staying with Young Justice. Nothing against the Shadows as they are my family but I need to show that Shadows are now what people think that they are. If my parents and aunt can leave The Shadows and have a normal life than so can many other Shadows do the same." Wally replied voicing her views on the Shadows who were nothing but kind to her during her stay. "What Talia meant with you being one of the reason why I chose the League was even though you followed me that night I met with my Grandfather I knew it was only because you cared about me. In your own Bat way of course."

"Damian is going to be staying with you for a while in an attempt to get to know his father." Talia pointed out as she nudged her son forward before she turned around and headed towards the limo. "I know that you will take good care of him as you have taken good care of Robin." Talia called out before she left in the limo.

Once Talia was out of sight Batman shot Wally and Roy one of the most dangerous batglares he could find.

"What in the world were you thinking Wally? Disappearing like that. Do you know how hard it was to keep your Uncle from going on a rampage?" Batman growled out but not a like he was facing a villain. This growl was more like a concerned family member growl.

"I had to leave Bats. I needed to clear my head and the only place I could do that was away from the League which I know that they had good intentions but like I said I needed to get away." Wally explained as she, Roy, Damian and Batman all headed towards the nearest Zeta tube which was only a few hundred feet from where they were at.

"So what really made you chose to stay with the League?" Batman asked looking over at Roy who was looking like he wanted to kill Damian for some reason.

"Believe it or not it was Roy who told me to do what my heart told me for I had seen another side of the Shadows that not many have seen. Many see the Shadows as coldhearted killers but I saw them as a family not that much different than the League and Young Justice. Look they were able to put up with Damian who is a demon." Wally replied adding the last part with a little bit of humor.

"A demon that cares about his family." Roy added remembering what the mini Shadow had said to him and the others just a day before.

"He is already showing the signs of a bat don't you think?" Wally asked looking at Batman who just narrowed his eyes.

Batman had to admit that the younger speedster was right. His son was so very protective of those that he cared about and was willing to hurt maybe even kill someone that hurt his family. If he could convince Damian to stay with him than the first thing Batman would have to do is break Damian of his habit of wanting to kill everyone that hurt his family.

"He does show signs of one but needs training to control his temper and his urge to kill." Batman replied as they reached the Zeta Tubes. "Damian has been programmed into the computer and will always be when he is with the League."

Batman went first followed by Roy. Wally and Damian went together. Wally was shocked at what happened when she enter MT. Justice.

Conner had walked up to her and embraced her in a hug that Wally was sure was going to leave a few bruises and maybe a broken bone but Wally knew that the hug was all in good fun as Conner like most of the team didn't care that she had a villain for a grandfather.

Conner looked at Wally who looked so much more mature since he first met her. She was really the first person that he had seen when he had first woken up in the Cadmus pod. She had given him the moon and was not afraid of him and was always by his side. Conner also knew that Wally had a crush on him but he like M'gann but she never showed any jealously when he revealed his relationship with the female Martian. In fact Wally had congratulated him and M'gann on the relationship.

Kaldur had welcomed Wally back with open arms. He like most of the team didn't see Wally as a threat just because she had a villain for a grandfather. Some would say that it was because Kaldur knew just what Wally was going through as he was the son of Aquaman's greatest enemy. Wally didn't care who he was the son of. All she cared about was being his friend.

M'gann as soon as Conner was done hugging Wally ran over to the other female red head and hugged her with all her might and gave her the batch of cookies that she had just made all the while telling the speedster that it hadn't been the same around the cave without her humor and that the team just wasn't the same with out her.

Robin shot Wally a look that told the speedster that they would talk later but at that moment Robin gave the girl that he though as a older sister a massive hug and gave Damian a hug as well all the while ignoring the look he was receiving from the 10 year old.

Artemis was shocked that despite everything that had happened Wally still stayed with the League even though some of the Leaguers still had their doubts about Wally. But Artemis did have any doubts about Wally who over time became her friend and maybe someone she could call a sister.

"So someone want to tell me why Damian is doing here?" Superman asked eying the mini Shadow who was glaring at Roy over something.

"I talked with Ra's and convinced him to let Damian stay with me and his father for some time." Wally told The Man of Steel.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Superman asked.

"No but the spawn knows who were are out side of the masks but hasn't revealed it to the world." Wally replied with a sigh.

"Mehira thinks it would be a good idea for me to know both worlds and them when I am older decide where I want to be. You do not have worry about me revealing anything about who you are in real life. I was not raised that way. My Grandfather may be a Villain but he did raise my mother and aunt with honor and trust. I will allow myself to be monitored by a hero as long as I am with the Justice League." Damian pointed out. He wanted to show the League that he was able to be trusted and would do many things even be followed. The mini Shadow wanted to know just what did Mehira see in the League and Young Justice that would make her stay with them after they had treated her with such disrespect.

"Very well. We will let Damian stay with Young Justice until we devise a way to track him with Batman's permission." Superman said as he got a nod from the Dark Knight and from Damian who was staying close to Wally all the while glaring at Roy. Superman wondered what Roy did to make the kid so mad at him.

"Now that we have that figured out someone want to contact Flash and tell him what is going on and that his niece is back?" Hal asked knowing that everyone was dreading the phone call to Barry who was going nuts over his niece missing that Iris had to knock him out using some of her former Shadow skills. Let's just say that Barry had only just woken up after three days of being knocked out with an IV in his arm and he was not happy.

_Next chapter Wally gets yelled at by her concerned Uncle and Roy and Wally get closer much to Damian's dismay._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANKS.**_

_**AN : I WANT TO PROTRAY DAMIAN AS A TROLL BUT ONE THAT LIKES ROY BUT HAS TO GIVE HIM A HARD TIME.**_


	26. Chapter 25

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND IDEAS. THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWER THAT GAVE ME THE IDEAS FOR DAMIAN AND ROY GETTING INTO IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAD MORE BUT MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I LOST A LOT OF MY STORIES.**

Chapter 25

To say that Flash was mad was the understatement of the year. The speedster was furious and wanted nothing more than to kill his niece for worrying him and his wife and he would have kill Wally if it was not for his wife who was stronger than she looked holding him back by having her arm wrapped tightly around her husband's forearm.

"What in the hell were you thinking going off to the Shadows without telling anyone?" Flash yelled as he was struggling against his wife who was very strong.

Wally just looked at the man that had known her since she was 8 with a annoyed before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Flash, I had to leave. If I did leave then I wouldn't have found out where I belong without anyone telling me what I could and couldn't do. Believe me when I say that I wasn't forced to go to the Shadows. In fact it was Cheshire that encouraged me to make the choice that I felt was the best and that choice was staying with the Justice League." Wally told her uncle who was still struggling against his wife.

"That's beyond the point! You could have told someone that you were going to be a guest of the Shadows for a little bit and not worry everyone that cares about you mainly me, your aunt and your parents who I have a feeling knew about your little trip considering that when I tried to call them there was no answer and when I went over to their house I found no one home." Flash growled out as he calmed down a little but his wife still had her arm and hand secured firmly around her husband's forearm to prevent him from going off and trying to kill his niece's cousin who was the son of Batman which if Flash did ever manage to lay a hand on Damian Batman would have the speedster's head.

"Flash, you need to calm down a bit." Black Canary pointed out as she went and stood in front of her speedster friend who was doing everything in his power not to break free of his wife's grip on his arms.

"I am calming down. When Red Arrow goes off and does something like this maybe you won't have the need to kill your family member but this is my niece who has never done anything like this in her life." Flash replied as he glared at the sonic screamer who glared back at him. "I knew I should have put my foot down when Wally started to hang around with Roy then none of this would never happen." Flash continued to rant all the while his wife's still had a hand on her husband's elbow and glaring at him to stop acting like a idiot.

"Flash, if you do not stop acting like a child this instant, I swear that I will treat you like a child when we get home. Don't think that I won't." Iris growled at her husband who immediately straightened up and acted his age.

"Now that we have the little matter of my husband taken care off. Perhaps we can discuss the situation when everyone has had a good night sleep." Iris told the group of heroes and in Damian's case Shadow.

Batman looked at the former spy with a calculating glare before he cleared his throat to speak. "I agree with Iris on this matter. We could all use some sleep before we continue this discussion." Batman told everyone as his voice left no room for argument.

Flash opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a batglare from Batman. The Scarlet Speedster knew that he could not win against Batman. So with a sigh Barry agreed to get some sleep and discuss what needed to be talked about in the morning.

"Damian will be coming with us for the time being." Batman said as he walked over to his son and grabbed him by his forearm and somewhat pulled him towards the Zetas where the computer announced that Batman, Robin and an authorized guest had left the cave.

Barry shot his niece a glare before he mentioned that it was time for those that were part of the speedster's family to leave. Wally knew that she was in for a yelling from her overprotective but mostly well meaning uncle.

Everyone else headed home to their respected cities. Roy shot Wally a glance that was caught by Flash out of the corner of his eye. It would seem that Flash would be needing to have a talk with his niece about dating. Although Barry had a feeling that even though Roy was a bit of a rebel Barry knew that the archer would never hurt Wally as she and Roy had become heroes together around the same time so the two along with Robin had formed a bond that no one could ever even think about trying to break their friendship apart.

The Flash family left the cave and arrived home where Barry proceeded to give his niece the riot act.

"Please tell me that you seriously weren't thinking about joining the Shadows." Barry almost screamed at Wally who was covering her ears.

"Well considering the way that I was being treated by most of the Justice League and some of my friends when they found out that I was Ra's Al Ghul's granddaughter I guess you could say that I really didn't know what I wanted to do. I left because I needed a break and also needed to clear my head. Ra's never once tried to get me to join the Shadows. In fact Ra's told me to think about everything before I made my choice. Believe it or not it was Roy who managed to sneak back into the compound and told me that he would always be my friend no matter what choice I made that cause me to make my choice." Wally told her uncle.

"How did you get Ra's to let Damian come with you?" Barry asked as he changed out of his Flash costume and into normal clothes.

"I just asked and Ra's agreed saying that Damian had a right to know his father and to show the Justice League that The Shadows aren't as evil as the everyone things they are and maybe I can get Damian to leave the Shadows and join the team." Wally told her uncle who just looked at her with a calculating eye which was something that he was not known for.

"Barry, Brodie chose to come back to the team. My guess was that she needed to see the world from another point of view." Iris told her husband as she made a call to her brother and sister-in-law telling them that their daughter would be staying with Barry and her for the night. Although the former Shadow had a feeling Mary and Rudy already knew where their daughter was at since Wally was almost always staying at The Allen's on a weekly basis.

"She should have told someone what she was doing. I was worried half to death when I found out that Brodie were missing. I had thought that something awful had happened to you." Barry told his niece who looked down a little.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Uncle Barry but I had to get away and clear my mind. Before you say anything Barry none of the Shadows told me to join them. In fact those that I had contact with encouraged me to make the choice that I felt was the best and after much deliberating I decided that my place was with the League." Wally explained to her uncle.

Barry looked at his niece with pride in his eyes. He was proud that his niece used her head to decided where she wanted to stay and he was proud that Wally had managed to get Damian to come with her.

"I think that what we need to do is what Batman said we should do and get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." Iris told her husband as she showed her take charge attitude. It was this attitude that made Barry scared of his wife.

Barry knew better than to argue with his wife when she was in the mood that she was in right now.

"Alright dear. We can talk in the morning." Barry replied to his wife as the speedster watched as his niece head up the stairs to her room. The blond thought that it was funny that Mary and Rudy weren't involved much in what was going on but then again they had left the Shadows and Mary being that she was Ra's Al Ghul's daughter probably knew what was going on due to the members of the Shadows that were still loyal to her and only her.

Barry also wouldn't be surprised if Iris still had a few members of the Shadows following her and keeping an eye on her and were still loyal to her. The speedster knew that Wally had some Shadows following her as she was possibly the future leader of the Shadows.

Barry would discuss what he wanted to talk about to his wife and niece in the morning right at the moment he could feel his eye lids start to droop telling him that he needed to get some sleep.

_Next chapter Damian and Roy fight so to speak and Barry finds out about Wally liking Roy._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well. Thanks.

**MY HEART GOES OUT THE THOSE INJURED IN THE BOSTON MARRATON BOMBING. MY PRAYERS ARE WITH EVERYONE AFFECTED BY THE BOMBING.**


	27. Chapter 26

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELP WITH THE IDEAS.**

Chapter 26

Barry let out yawn as he stretched his arms over his head and turn over onto his side to look at his sleeping wife only to find Iris was not in the bed. The blond haired man didn't worry as he knew that his wife was probably downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Wally.

Barry got out of bed and headed downstairs to find his wife was already seated at the table eating some bacon. Barry narrowed his eyes at the sight of a certain dark-haired child also eating at the table that was the biological son of one of the speedster's coworkers.

"What are you doing here Damian?" Barry asked as he helped himself to some bacon and sat down.

"I am checking up on Mehira and to get some of Mrs. Iris's cooking. That and I thought I should tell you that the reason why she is not here for breakfast is that she is out with Red Arrow." Damian said nonchalantly as he helped himself to more bacon.

"WHAT?!" Barry yelled as he started to choke on his breakfast.

"Roy came by and offered to take Wally out for breakfast and I strongly suggest that you do NOT move from that seat Barry if you know what is good for you." Iris pointed out as she saw her husband start to get up out of his seat.

Barry knew that he had better do what his wife told him to do or there would be hell to pay. His wife was a Former Shadow and Barry knew that his wife could and would hurt him if he did anything to jeopardize Wally's relationship with Roy who was the main reason Wally was back with the League.

"Please don't tell me that you are okay with that fact the our niece is out with Green Arrow's rebel son?" Barry pointed out still not liking the idea of Wally spending time with Roy who Barry couldn't get over the fact the Roy had rebelled against the League and went solo and now it looked like Wally may be going solo or joining the Shadows. Barry still had his doubts that Wally would stay with the League after the way she was treated.

"Mr. Allen, I can assure you that Roy's intentions with Mehira are very honorable. I have seen the way Roy looks at my cousin and I have seen those looks on the faces of my parents. As much as I hate to admit it I do believe that Mehira and Roy are more than friends." Damian told the older speedster with a slight glint in his eyes that went unnoticed by Barry.

"So help me if Roy does anything to Wally I will personally make that boy's life a living hell." Barry said as he got glared at by his wife once again.

"You will have get in line Mr. Allen." Damian said evilly.

Barry looked at Damian and was shocked at how protective an 8 year old boy was of his family but at the same time knew that Damian was also somewhat a Bat and Bats were notoriously known for being protective of those that they called family.

Iris rolled her eyes at the two males at sitting at her kitchen table. Neither of them realized that the red haired woman that had made them breakfast was more dangerous then Batman.

"You two realized that Roy would never even dream of hurting Wally in any way, shape or form." Iris pointed out.

"He is still that playboy Green Arrow's son and I don't care if Roy is different that GA. I do NOT like Wally being around Roy." Barry said showing his protectiveness.

"Don't like who Uncle Barry?" Wally came in to the house with Roy who was smiling.

Barry didn't hold anything back when he glared at Roy who knew when to be afraid of Barry Allen. Iris smacked her husband upside the head for the glare.

"Roy, glad that you decided to join us for breakfast or have you already eaten?" Barry asked with sarcasm in his voice and a glare on his face and once again got smacked upside the head by his wife. "Will you stop smacking me Iris?"

"I will as soon as you start treating Roy with respect." The older Female red head told her husband with a glare of her own.

"That boy is seducing our niece!" Barry yelled.

Iris once again smacked Barry upside the head before she growled at her husband. "Barry, I know for a fact that Roy would never even dream of doing anything to hurt Wally." Iris explained.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Who do you think put the fear of God in Roy when he took Wally out for Breakfast?" Iris asked with a little of venom in her voice.

Barry did believe that his wife did put the fear of God into Roy as she was a former Shadow and somewhat related to Ra's Al Ghul.

"I still don't like the fact that Wally and Roy are hanging out together." Barry said being the overprotective uncle that he was.

Wally just rolled her eyes at her uncle's antics but knew that he only was acting this was because he cared about her like she was his own.

"Uncle Barry, you don't have worry about Roy doing anything dishonorable to me. Black Canary gave hi the riot act the other night along with many of the woman of the League and like Auntie Iris said she also gave Roy the Riot act just before he took me out for breakfast." Wally explained to her well meaning uncle.

"I love how people talk about you as if you're not in the room." Roy pointed out with sarcasm in his voice and a somewhat slight glare that was directed at Wally who just grinned at her boyfriend.

"Deal with it Roy."

"Well now that everyone has eaten breakfast perhaps we can get to the Cave and talk about the situation with Wally and Damian?" Iris asked with a slight sarcastic tone of voice.

Everyone nodded their heads at what Iris had said and headed out of the house to the Zeta tube as soon as Barry had changed into his civvies.

_Next chapter Roy and Damian duke it out about Wally and Sportmaster makes an appearance._

_**Ideas are welcome anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	28. Chapter 27

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME IN THE STORY. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK.**

Chapter 27

As soon as the Flash Family, Damian and Roy entered The Cave everyone found themselves surrounded by members of the League and Team all asking questions about Damian but the most important question was asked by Superman.

"Why did you chose to stay with the League when most of us treated you like you were a villain and why did you bring Damian with you?" The Man of Steel asked the question that everyone wanted to ask but were to scared to ask.

Wally smiled at the Strongest member of the Justice League before she answered. "Thank Roy as he was the one to convince me to give the League another chance and as for Damian I felt that he had a right to know about his father and I saw no problem with it as like Bats said Dami would always be in the company of hero or sidekick which is what we are so deal with it Red." Wally replied as she felt a glare from Roy behind her when she said sidekicks.

Roy just mock growled at his friend. He was glad that Wally was back and was staying with the League. The archer wasn't too sure about Damian but he was part of Wally's family and he would treat the kid with respect.

"Wally, I speak for many members of League when I say that we are sorry for the way that we have been treating you these past few months. We had no business treating you like you were a villain when all you've showed us was that you were loyal to the League." Superman told the young speedster looking a bit ashamed at the way he had treated Wally over the past few months.

Wally smiled at the Kryptonian before she spoke. "All is forgiven. You did what you thought was best."

Leave it to Wally not to hold a grudge about the way she had been treated. Wally was just to much of a carefree person to be mad for long.

"Now if you would excuse me I need to get some training in and I don't care who watches Damian." Wally told everyone who was in the room and headed for the training room.

Everyone looked at Damian and then looked at Roy letting the younger archer know that he had just been chosen to watch the mini Shadow at the moment.

"Why do I have to watch the little spawn of Satan?" Roy asked clearly not happy at the arrangement.

"Because I said so." Batman told the archer as he left the room followed by other members of the League.

Once everyone was gone Damian and Roy got into a staring contest. The two stayed like that for several moments before Damian launched himself at the red headed archer.

It had seemed that the niceness that the archer and Shadow had for each other had disappeared once everyone had left the room.

Who had the upper hand change with the fight was questionable as neither one was trying to really kill each other as the fight was just pent up anger from everything that had happened throughout the past few months.

Roy was close to Wally as he had grown up with her and was shocked when he found out that his 'little brother' was really his little sister. Also Roy started to have feelings more than friendship towards Wally who really was the only one to defend him against Artemis when she joined the team. Now that everyone knew the reason why the female archer acted the way she did was because of the fact that she was scared that people would find out that she was the daughter of The Light's enforcer and a former villainess and treat her like she was a villain or worse.

"It's all you heroes fault that Mehira left you and came to Grandfather's castle. She was perfectly find with us but no you pathetic excuses for heroes had to come and ruin it." Damian pointed out as he landed a nasty hit to Roy's head causing the archer to yelp.

Roy wasn't going to let an 8 year old beat him in anyway.

"Hey, in case you forgotten I was one of the heroes that was on her side the entire time she reveled that she was a girl and that she was the granddaughter of a key member of The Light. The Justice League treating us like a bunch of kids is one the reason I left my mentor." Roy explained as he put Damian in a headlock.

Damian broke free of the headlock by landing an kick to Roy's groin which caused the 18 year old to let go of the mini assassin in a instant.

As soon as Roy caught his breath from the dirty move he knew that he would have to fight dirty in order to win against Damian.

"You fight dirty but guess what I can fight dirty as well." Roy told Damian with a evil grin.

"I doubt that a billionaire's adopted son could know anything about fighting dirty." Damian replied with a snug smile only to have the smile wiped off his face when Roy punched Damian in the stomach hard.

"I wasn't always a billionaire's son. When my parents died I was raised by a Navaho Indian who taught me everything I needed to know about archery and how to fight. When he died I was on my own for two years until Green Arrow found me on the streets picking fights with any and everyone. I didn't care who I fought as long as I got what I wanted. Green Arrow didn't care that I was a street orphan as he saw someone that just needed a chance to prove himself and with his help I did." Roy told Damian as he threw several punches towards the mini Batman look alike who had a hard time blocking them before a punch landed in Damian's face knocking him to ground.

"And before you say anything about Wally you should know that Wally was the first friend I made as a hero and she became my friend outside of our Superhero identities. She means the world to me and I would die for her. Why do you think I snuck back in the castle if I didn't care about her?" Roy told Damian as he landed another punch on the mini assassin. "I also know that you care about Wally as well. I know from what Batman has told me about Ra's Al Ghul is that he does care about his family enough that he let Wally's parents leave the Shadows and raise Wally with out any influence from Ra's nor the Shadows."

Damian looked at the archer with a calculating eye as he dodged another punch from the pissed off hero. There was no doubt in the mini Shadow's mind that The red haired man in front of him did in fact care about Mehira to the point that he was willing to risk death at the hands of The Shadows to convince her to come back to the Justice League.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING TO EACH OTHER?!"

Both Roy and Damian stopped fighting to look at where the voice came from to find Green Arrow, Batman and Wally all looking at the two of them with looks of disappointment on their faces.

"I don't even want to know who started this fight." Batman said as he looked at Damian than at Roy telling them both that he knew that neither one was going to get out of the lecture that was going to happen.

"If you want my option I thing their fighting is the result of pent up anger as I know the two of them don't like each other that much." Wally pointed out with a smirk.

Roy glared at the girl that he liked more than a friend. His adopted father glared at him.

"As much as I would like to let you finish your little fight it just doesn't seem fair for Damian to lose to Roy and it just doesn't seem fair that Roy would get beat up by someone way younger than him and has been trained to kill at birth." Green Arrow said with laughter in his voice.

Once again Roy glared at his adopted father only this time he was joined by Damian who had a glare just like his father's.

"You most certainly are Batman's son." Green Arrow said as he looked at Damian as the glare on the mini Shadow's face intensified.

"We will discuss your conduct later as for right now Sportsmaster has made an appperance at Star Labs and I would like the team along with Red Arrow to investgate why he is at Star Labs." Batman informed the red haired archer who nodded his head and headed off to get ready.

_Next chapter Sportsmaster delivers a message to Wally which causes her to think about her grandfather's offer of leading the Shadows._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AS WELL.**_


	29. Chapter 28

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS AND FAVS. THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE BUT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MORE STORIES TO COME. **

Chapter 28

Wally was dressed in her Kid Flash uniform as she and the Young Justice team headed for Star City to see what was going on with Sportsmaster. Artemis was looking forward to putting a whole lot of hurt on her father if he was up to something.

"What do you thing Sportsmaster wants?" Wally asked out of the blue as the past few times she had come in contact with the Enforcer it was always to take her to her grandfather.

"Who knows but if he needs to take you somewhere then everyone is going this time." Kaldur told his teammate.

Wally smiled at the Atlantean who was always a good friend no matter what had happened in the past few months.

"We are coming up on the location of where Sportsmaster was last seen. Everyone be prepared for a trap." Robin pointed out as he waited for M'gann to land the Bioship.

As soon as the Bioship landed and the door opened the teens in a move that they had practiced for when dealing with Sportsmaster jumped out of Bioship and got into battle positions to be ready for every and anything.

Imagine the teen heroes surprise when Sportsmaster was waiting for them by sitting on a bench. The teens kept their guards up just in case the Enforcer would try something.

"What are you doing here Sportsmaster?" Kaldur asked as he brought his Water Bearers up in a defense position.

"I need Kid Flash to come with me right now!" The blond muscular man pointed out.

"Kid Flash is not going with you until you tell us what you want her for." Artemis growled at her father. The archer didn't know what her father had planed for her friend but she wasn't going to let anything happen to the speedster of the team who was always full of life.

"We don't have time to discuss what I need her for as my orders come from Lady Talia. She needs Kid Flash and Lord Damian to return to Infinity Island right away." The villain pointed out as he made a step towards Wally only to stop when Superboy step in front of Artemis and Kid Flash.

"What's going on?" Wally asked as she stepped out of the protection circle that her friends had made around her.

"Lord Ra's has been injured and may not make it through that night." Sportsmaster replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Lord Ra's was injured by an attack from The Light."

"Don't fall for it KF. Ra's is immortal because of the Pool of Life. He can just go to the water and heal himself when ever he wants to." Robin pointed out as he glared at Sportsmaster who made no move towards the teens.

"That's the problem. Lord Ra's _has _been in the water and it is not healing him. Many think that the water can only heal you so many times before you can't be healed anymore." Sportsmaster told the team.

"It does make sense. Ra's Al Ghul is said to be over 600 years old and it does make sense that the water can only heal you so many times." Robin told his his team.

Kaldur looked at Wally who looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Kaldur knew that even though Ra's Al Ghul was a villain he was still Kid Flash's grandfather who had been watching Wally from the time she was born.

"I need to go to him!" Wally said in a panicky voice.

"You and Damian will but we will go with you this time to make sure nothing goes wrong." Kaldur told the red haired hero.

Sportsmaster knew that he would not be able to get Wally to come to Infinity Island without the rest of the team since they were so protective especially Roy Harper.

"I knew that this was going to happen so I sent a message to Batman to have him bring Damian and Lady Maribella to Infinity Island which I know that The Big Bat knows that location to Infinity Island. Now let's get going as we don't have much time." Sportsmaster told the teens as he pulled a device out of his pocket and pressed the button to allow a water craft to appear in the harbor.

The team boarded the watercraft and felt the craft sink into the water. The team was unsure as to how long they had been in the water although everyone had a feeling that Robin was keeping track of the time with his wrist computer.

"How much farther do we have to do?" Roy asked looking a little sea sick.

"Not much longer as we are almost there." Sportsmaster replied from his spot at the controls.

Roy looked over to where Wally was sitting with her head in her hands. The archer could tell that his best friend and maybe future girlfriend was scared for the man that she called a grandfather. So Roy wrapped a arm around the speedster who put her head on his shoulder.

"I know that he is a villain but he is still my grandfather." Wally told the older red head.

"Everything will work out." Roy told his fellow hero.

"I hope so. He wants me to take over The Shadows which is something that I don't think that I could do. I'm a hero and not a mercenary nor an assassin. I made a promise to uphold justice and the law not break it." Wally told Roy who only hugged her even tighter.

"You are who you are Kid and nothing is going to change that."

"We are here." Sportsmaster called out as he navagaited the watercraft into that underwater dock on the island.

It took less than a minute to get Wally off of the craft as she ran toward her grandfather's bedroom with her team behind her.

Wally knew where to go as she had been given the grand tour by her Aunt Talia and also she had seen her mother go into the room that Wally knew held her grandfather and the fact that Batman was standing outside of said room.

"Do you know how he is doing?" Wally asked the Dark Knight.

"No but he is waiting for you along with Damian, your mother and Talia. I think it would be a good idea to go in right away." Batman told the young speedster who looked like she was going to cry.

Wally wasted no time in going into her grandfather's room where she was greeted to the sight of a very pale and sickly looking old man who was all wrinkled and gray hair. The Ra's laying in the bed was not the Ra's that Wally knew. This was not an immortal but a dying old man who cared for his children and grandchildren.

_Next chapter Wally is faced with a tough choice as Ra's says his final words._

_**Ideas and dialogue are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL. THANKS**_


	30. Chapter 29

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND IDEAS, VICTORY GODDESS GETS CREDIT FOR HER WONDERFUL IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER. ALSO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I WAS BUSY DOING HOUSEWORK AND WORKING FOR A FRIEND. ALSO I THINK I DID RA'S JUSTICE ON HOW A DYING MAN WOULD ACT AROUND HIS FAMILY AS I PASSED THAT ON WHAT MY GRANDFATHER WOULD HAVE SAID BEFORE HE DIED IN JANUARY.**

Chapter 29

Wally immediately ran to her grandfather's side and grabbed his hand. Mary was holding the other hand.

Ra's looked at his family especially his granddaughter who he loved with all his heard despite she was a hero which was something the immortal was proud of.

"I am sorry for all the evil that I have done." Ra's whispered out as he choked on some air.

"Father, you need to save your strength." Mary told her father as she tightened her grip on her father's hand.

"I'm dying and I must say what I have to say before I am gone." Ra's told his family.

"Say what you need to say father." Talia told her father who smiled.

"Many would say that I am a monster but I joined The Light to make sure there was no unnecessary deaths nor that there was unneeded destruction. I am not sorry for what I have done as I did what had had to do." Ra's whispered as he gasped for breath. After a few moments the immortal was able to talk again. "Mary, always know that I am proud of you for doing what you and Antares believed in and wanting to make your own lives and raising Mehira as her own person."

Mary tighten her grip on her father's hand as tears flowed down her face. The former Shadow loved her father with all her heart even if she didn't believe in what he sometimes stood for. Mary knew that her father did care for those he loved and was respected by everyone who worked for her father as Ra's had treated his men with respect and dignity.

"Talia, I know that you will always love Batman no matter what and I can tell that he does have feelings for you. I know that you only stayed with The Shadows because you felt that it was your duty but I want you to know that you have my blessing to follow your heart as I did with your mother and Maribella's mother as well." Ra's told his youngest child who was crying her eyes out.

"I love you father." Taila told her father as she hugged him.

Ra's turned his attention to Damian who even though he was raised never to show emotions was trying hard not to cry.

"Damian, my boy you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't be like me and live your life in the shadows. Go out and see the world and do something good with your life like Mehira has done. Always know that I have seen Batman as a worthy adversary and an proud that he is your father. Batman will teach you another way of the world and when you are old enough you will be able to chose which side you want to be on. Always know that I love you and always have." Ra's told his grandson who nodded his head at the request of what his grandfather had said for his to do.

Ra's turned his head toward Wally who was also trying her best not to cry. The speedster was saddened that her grandfather was dying even when she thought that he couldn't die.

"Mehira, I want you to know that I do not blame your mother and father for what they did when you were born. I am also proud of you for doing what you believe in. I am so proud that you are a hero and were willing to get to know me even though everyone thought that you shouldn't. You have become a great hero and an even greater person." Ra's told Wally as he coughed and blood came out of his mouth. Several minutes passed before Ra's was able to speak again. "I don't have much time left so I will make this quick. Mehira, I want you to take over The Shadows for me. Now before you say anything I chose you because you have that ability to make The Shadows into some more than a villain organization and maybe someday a group of heroes just like the Team that you are on. You have the strength, cunning and knowledge to take over the group. I knew from that second that I saw you as Kid Flash I knew that you would make a great leader. You may not feel like it but you will be a great leader someday." Ra's told his oldest grandchild before coughing again.

"Now I want you to let Batman in as I have something to tell him before I go." Ra's told his youngest daughter once he stopped coughing.

Talia did what her father told her to by going to the door, opening it and allowing Batman to come in.

The Dark Knight walked over to his greatest foe who had respect for as even though Ra's Al Ghul was a villain he had morals and cared about his family and let them live their lives.

"Bruce, I want to thank you for giving a old man the best time of his life. You have fought me with grace and dignity and you have given me one of the greatest gift I could ever have. You gave me my grandson who will someday make a great hero but that is his choice someday. Bruce, I want you to be ta great father to Damian and I want you to take care of Mehira as she leads The Shadows as I know you view her as one of your own. Promise me you will take care of my grandchildren as they will need guidance in their lives." Ra's said to Batman who looked at the dying immortal with out his Cowl.

"I promise to take care of Wally and Damian till the day I die." Bruce told his greatest foe.

"Thank you." Ra's said before taking one final breath before passing away surrounded by his family.

Damian finally broke down in the arms of his mother while Mary tried to stay strong but couldn't and collapsed in her husband's who had stayed quiet in a corner arms.

Wally walked over to Batman who didn't say anything other than taking the red headed teen who was like a daughter to him in his arms and letting her cry.

Batman knew that things were about the change with The Shadows now that Ra's was gone and maybe Wally would be taking over.

Time would only tell what would happen.

_Final chapter does Wally honor her late grandfather's wish or will the Shadow fall into ruin. Find out in the final chapter of CHILD OF RA'S_

ideas for what could happen are always welcomed.

Reviews would be great. thanks


	31. Chapter 30

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I LIED ABOUT THIS BEING THE LAST CHAPTER. THERE WAS JUST SO MUCH TO WRITE THAT I COULDN'T PUT IT INTO ONE CHAPTER.**

Chapter 30

Several days had passed since Ra's Al Ghul's death and it seemed that everyone in The Shadows were mourning the death of their leader who was always respectful to them.

Damian had locked himself him his room refusing to come out only to eat.

Rudy West was comforting his wife as she sobbed in his arms for days. The former Shadow always respected his father-in-law as he did allow Rudy to marry his daughter.

Talia was doing her best to be strong and leaded The Shadows until her niece made her choice whether to lead The Shadows or not. Talia would respect what ever choice Mehira made as it was a difficult choice to make when you were raised an hero all your life and then suddenly discover that you were an heir to a criminal organization that you had been fighting your entire hero career.

Batman in a rare display of affection was with Wally who had collapse shortly after crying her eyes out. The speedster had yet to regain conscious since the night her grandfather had passed away.

Batman had sent the rest of Young Justice back to the Mt. Justice and would update them on Wally's condition and when she would wake up.

The Dark Knight looked at the sleeping teen who still showed the signs of tears on her face. Batman knew how Wally felt about losing someone that you cared. Also Batman wondered if Wally really would become leader of The League of Shadows to honor her Grandfather's wish.

Batman knew that if Wally did take over The League of Shadows then The Shadows wouldn't be a hunch of assassins or murders as Wally was against killing. Maybe the speedster could convince some of members of The Shadows to join the side of good or maybe even The League as Batman knew that not all of The Shadows were evil or killers. Some were like Mary and Rudy West and were just spies.

The Dark Knight was brought out of his thoughts when he heard movement from the plush bed that Wally was sleeping in. He turned around to see Wally sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked in his Bruce Wayne voice since Wally knew who he was under the mask.

"I've been better." The speedster replied with a sad smile.

"Your pain will never go away but it will lessen in time." Batman told Wally as he removed his cowl so that Wally was only seeing Bruce Wayne who had lost his parents at a young age. "But from what I have seen of Ra's was that he was always in your life even if you didn't see him."

"I know that he cared about me as he didn't try to get me to chose between The League or The Shadows. He let me make my own choices. I know that he was a villain but he was still my grandfather." Wally told Bruce who had sat down beside on the bed beside Wally and pulled her into a hug.

Once again Wally felt the tears start to fall with Bruce holding her as she cried her eyes out. Bruce just held the speedster like he did when Robin had cried when he had lost his parents or like when Alfred had hugged him when his parents had been killed when he was 8.

"Everything will be alright Wally." Bruce told the young speedster as she sobbed into his chest.

Several minutes passed before both heroes heard a knock on the door causing Wally to separated from Bruce who put his cowl back on in a split second.

"Who is it?" Wally asked as she dried her eyes.

"Forgive me My Lady but Lady Talia has requested you and Batman to come meet her in the great hall." The voice of one of the servant that Wally knew was very loyal to the Al Ghul family was heard.

"Tell my aunt that I will be there in 15 minutes." Wally replied as she got out of the bed and headed for the showers.

Batman made sure that Wally was in the bathroom before he got up and left the room making sure to lock the door on his way out.

15 minutes later Wally was dressed in a outfit that he knew her mother had picked out for her. The outfit was a purplish black dress with black leggings.

In a flash so to speak Wally was dried and dressed and heading towards the Great Hall where that speedster knew just what her aunt and mother wanted to talk to her about.

Wally entered the Great Hall to see her mother, father, aunt, cousin, Uncle Barry who was dressed as Flash, her Aunt Iris who was dressed in a Shadow's uniform and Batman all sitting at the table. The younger speedster had a feeling that there was going to be a lot to talk about now that her grandfather was gone and he had asked her to take over The Shadows.

"Mehira, please have a seat as we have much to talk about." Talia softly told her niece who took a seat at the head of the table.

"Wally, as you know with Ra's Al Ghul's passing The Shadows are without a leader and since you are his oldest grandchild from his oldest daughter that makes you an heir to this organization." Iris told her niece who nodded her head in understanding.

"We also know that since you were born he wanted you to take over The Shadows as he saw something in you from the day you were born. He wanted to bring you to The Shadows but I told him that you were going to have a normal live free from evil as some people called it." Mary told her daughter.

"Kid, your family has told me everything that happened three days ago and what Ra's had said to you. I think that it would be a great idea for you to lead The Shadows when you are ready and old enough as I put my foot down on you leading The Shadows at 16 as you're still just a kid and need to be a teenager and enjoy life as a teen would." Barry said to his niece.

Batman took his turn to speak. "Wally, you have every right to turn down the offer to lead The Shadows as I have watched you grow up and have seen you change from the hyperactive preteen with an attitude to a teenager that would give up their lives to help anyone in need. You have stood up for what you believed in and defended Superboy when many of the other Leaguers didn't want anything to do with him. You also will defend your family your family even when they are members of a criminal organization. You will do what is right no matter what others will think." Batman told Wally with compassion in his voice. The Dark Knight loved Wally as if she was his own as she had grown up with Dick and knew that Dick Grayson and Robin was that same thus figuring out Batman's civilian identity but she had kept it a secret until Robin was ready to tell the team who he was under the mask with permission form Batman. Also Wally was family even before Damian was discovered and now she was a Bat so to speak.

Damian took his turn to speak as he wanted to say many things to his cousin. "Mehira, you have been a great cousin to me and even greater friend. You didn't care that I was a Shadow as you saw me as your family. I will be truthful to you cause at first I was shocked at that fact that I had a hero for a cousin but when I first met you I realized that you were different than what I had seen and read about. You were not afraid to befriend me and defend me to the Justice League when they wanted to treat me like a criminal. You have a heart of gold and I would be proud to be your cousin no matter what choice you make." Damian told his cousin with a smile that looked creepy coming from a mini Batman look alike.

Wally looked at her family that cared about her and would support her no matter what choice she made concerning The Shadows. The red head knew that what ever choice she made would effect everyone.

After several minutes of silence Wally knew what she was going to do. She knew that not everyone would be happy with her choice but it was the best one.

"I have thought about what I plan to do. I will lead that Shadows when I am 18 but I also plan to merge The Shadows with the Justice League due time as I know from being with The Shadows that not all of the members of The Shadows are murders. With the merge we can work on taking down The Light which I know that some of the members of The Shadows are not happy with the fact that Vandal Savage put a hit out on my grandfather as he treated all the Shadows with respect." Wally told everyone in the room. "I will leave Talia in charge until I am 18 and am ready to lead."

Batman looked at the red haired teenager with pride. She had found a way to blend both of her worlds together for the greater good. The Dark Knight knew that some of the members of the League would voice their options of having The League of Shadows work with the Justice League but that would be dealt with when the time came. Right now Wally needed some support.

"I think that is a great idea Mehira." Damian pointed out. The mini Shadow really did like that idea of the Justice League and The Shadows working together and he could also see his father more with out having to notify the Justice League that he was in town to visit his father.

"I'm glad you thing so Dami as you are part of the reason why I decided to merge the Shadows with the League." Wally told her cousin who looked at her with a look of confusion on his face. Wally let out a small laugh at the look on her baby cousin's face. "I don't want you to grow up without knowing who your father is and not being able to visit him when ever you want. With the merger you can see Batman anytime you want."

Talia looked at her niece with pride. Mehira really was her Maribella's daughter as Maribella always had a big heart and cared about those under her command. It was because of that compassion that many of the members of The Shadows were very loyal to Maribella and not Ra's Al Ghul although they respected the late immortal.

"You have become a strong young woman Mehira and I know your grandfather would be proud out you for what you have done." Talia told her niece as she walked over to where Wally was standing and gave her a hug.

Soon everyone sans Batman joined Talia in the hug.

Now all that remained was to tell the League and Team that Wally was going to be leading the League of Shadows in a few years and was planning on merging the Justice League with the League of Shadows. Oh what fun that was going to be.

_Next chapter will be taking place a few years into the future. _

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT TO TELL ME HOW I AM DOING ON THIS STORY. THANKS**_


	32. epilogue

WELL THE FINAL HAS COME. I HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAD ENJOYED THIS STORY. I WOULD LOVE HEAR WHAT EVERYONE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY.

THANKS

Epilogue

Two years had passed since that death of Ra's Al Ghul and his granddaughter who was a hero being asked to take over The League of Shadows.

Wally West or as she was known by in the Justice League as Kid Flash and to The League of Shadows as Mehira had grown up her entire life now knowing that her parents and her father's sister were in fact former Shadows.

Barry Allen aka The Flash was shocked that his Wife was a former Shadow but still stayed with her as she was a Shadow when they had met.

Wally was shocked at first to find out that she was the granddaughter of one of the men that she had spent her entire hero life fighting but she found out that her grandfather had been keeping an eye on her entire life and waited until she was old enough to know the truth about her heritage.

To say that Wally was a little shocked was an understatement but what was even more of a shocker was the fact that she had a cousin that was the son of her mother's younger sister Talia Al Ghul and of all people Batman thus making Batman who she had grown up with and was never afraid of her some what uncle.

Batman when he had found out that he had a son he immediately became a father figure to Damian who behaved in front of his father but when it came to the Young Justice team who were not happy with the fact that they had a grandchild of one of the most dangerous men in the world on their team and had to baby sit the younger grandchild of said dangerous man was a monster in a civilized way.

Damian would not put up with anyone putting down his family. Robin was considered family being the adopted son of Batman and thus making Robin his brother.

Most of the team weren't happy about have Ra's Al Ghul's grandchildren especially his granddaughter who had lied to them. Superboy was alright with what had happened with Wally as was Robin was with the fact that his best friend was a girl and a Shadow's daughter. The other members of Young Justice manage over time to accept Wally and Damian.

The Justice League was afraid that Wally would betray the League and thus caused Wally to leave and go to her grandfather's place on Infinity Island to think about where she belonged. The team and League when they found out what they had caused Wally to do immediately rushed to Infinity Island to try to get Wally to come back to the League but they were met by Damian and several top members of The League of Shadows who were not happy at the way their 'princess' was being treated. Damian had told the heroes to leave and not come back or there would be consequences that would not be pretty.

The Heroes left but Roy Harper aka Red Arrow had managed to sneak back in to the compound and talk with Wally who he had come to see as more than a friend and little sister figure.

Roy had managed to convince Wally to come back to the Team but only if Damian was allowed to come with her so that he could live a normal life and know his father. Ra'a and Talia had agreed with the idea.

When Wally got back to the Cave everyone was overjoyed that Wally had decided to stay with The Justice League. The adult heroes minus Batman and Flash thought that Wally would hate them and hold a grudge but she didn't.

Roy and Damian who hated each other from day one finally had their fight and it took three heroes to stop the fight and for some reason earned each others respect.

Then the team got a mission to track down Sportsmaster who was seen in Star City only to find out that he was there to bring Wally to Infinity Island because Ra's was dying and he wanted his entire family to be present which also included Batman since he was close to Talia and one of Ra's greatest adversaries and both had a respect for each other.

Once Wally arrived at Infinity Island she rushed straight to her Grandfather's room to find him barely alive.

Ra's told Wally that he was proud of the choices that she had made and that he was glad that she was a hero. Ra's also wanted Wally to take over as Leader of the Shadows which Wally did say she was going to do when she turned 18 and she was going to merge The Shadows with The Justice League since not all of The Shadows were evil hence her mother, father and Aunt Iris.

Not everyone was happy with the idea of joining the two groups but Wally told them to kiss her ass as she was going to merge The Shadows with The Justice League whether they liked it or not.

Wally's 18th birthday came around and she became the leader of The League of Shadows and merged the her group with the Justice League. Some members left The Shadows as they didn't want to work with the Justice League but most stayed with The Shadows out of loyalty for someone who had treated them with respect much like her Grandfather had done.

Under Wally's leadership The Shadows made a new name for themselves and people didn't fear them as much. Wally even showed that she was willing to work with the Justice League by dating and when she was 22 marrying Roy Harper who had feelings for the female speedster for some time.

Roy waited until Wally was comfortable with her role as Leader of the Shadows before asking him to marry him since they had been dating since they were 16 and 18. Flash wasn't too thrilled with the idea of his niece dating but understood that Roy did in fact love Wally with all his heart. Batman put the fear of the night into Roy saying if he ever hurt Wally then there would be hell to pay. Talia, Mary and Rudy didn't say much other than don't piss of Wally when she was mad. Damian was okay with the idea as Roy as a cousin as long as Roy treated Wally with respect.

Over the years there were many fights between the two Leagues but under Wally's leadership The League of Shadows became a force of good just like the Justice League.

**WELL FOLKS THIS IS THE END OF THE CHILD OF RA'S. FOR THE RECORD THERE WILL _NOT _BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY AT THE MOMENT AS I WANT TO FOCUS ON NIGHT MOON AND MY TRANSFORMERS FIC ELEMENTS AS I HAVEN'T WORKED ON THAT STORY FOR A WHILE AND I NEED TO.**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT SUPPORTED ME THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME THROUGH THE WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**THIS IS SASSBRAT SAYING PEACE OUT AND UNTLL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
